An Imaginative Mind
by Dreadnought Protocol
Summary: After a traumatic event, Blu has become a genius and starts to write down groundbreaking physics and math equations. As his mind becomes sharper so does his imagination and how will Jewel ,along with his friends, deal with this? Let your imagination soar!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Before reading this please know that this story was mainly inspired by the movie "A Beautiful Mind<strong>" **and some quotes will be used in this story. Everything written in "The Beautiful Mind" including character, title, plot, etc. is own by them. Also make sure to review so I could improve my story or at least say whether it was good or bad. Keep in mind that I tend to make a really bad beginning but bear with me. As the story continues, I guarantee that it will get better and more interesting. This A/N is pretty long. I should probably stop typing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blu was watching intently as Tulio was carefully putting on the cast for Jewel's broken wing. Somehow he doesn't feel comfortable when he see the love of his life being taken care by Tulio, despite the macaw's likeness for him.<p>

It's not like Blu doesn't trust him or anything, but the nervousness is coming from his suspicion of Tulio's knowledge for bird caring. The macaw knew that his mind is intellectual, but he is definitely not as smart as Tulio.

After a long while, Tulio has finally finished wrapping the cast and Blu worriedly flew over to where Jewel was standing.

In a concerned voice he asked, "Are you alright? Is there going to be an infection? Will your wing ever heal…?"

Jewel interrupted Blu's 20 questions and sweetly said, "Don't worry Blu I'm alright, Tulio said it himself."

This made Blu even more worried. There could be a possibility that the cast could be set wrong and it might mortally injure Jewel, or Tulio's prediction of her getting better could be a mistake and Jewel might have to live the rest of her life as a flightless bird.

The door opened, and at the end of the air-conditioned room, a head peeked.

"Umm Tulio, are you done taking care of Jewel?" Linda asked.

"Oh yes," Tulio happily said as he was taking off his elastic glove. "Why? Do you need anything?"

Linda nodded and signaled him to come outside with her.

Tulio took a quick glance at Blu and told him, "Make sure Jewel doesn't move around too much and tell her that she is going to be in that cast for promptly three weeks."

Jewel's lower beak plummeted to the floor and her pupil shrank to the size of a tiny speck of seed, when she heard what Tulio just said.

Insider her head a voice rang out and cried, "I CAN'T FLY FOR THREE WEEKS?"

Not noticing Jewel's facial expression, Tulio walked out of the room and left the lovebirds alone.

Blu turned his attention back to her hotwing and dared to ask, "Jewel, are you alright."

The macaw only responded with an enormous twitch that came from her head, as Blu was trying to comfort her.

He didn't know what to do as Jewel's eye starting to jerk heavily and Blu gradually started to become furious at himself. How could he consider himself to be smart if he doesn't know how to treat Jewel's condition?

Blu scuffed at himself and wanting to prove that he was smart, he went around trying to find some cold water to pour on Jewel's face.

He decided not to fly because this might upset Jewel even more, and Blu was glad that he had thought of that because it was a smart choice.

Blu saw a glass container, and in black ink, clearly labeled "Water." Unfortunately, the container was perched at the very top of the tall chemistry shelf, which is like a skyscraper to the small macaw. Blu tried to climb it steadily and was making some good progress. His years of walking and climbing have him part macaw and part something.

Blu was angry at himself again and screamed in his mind, "Something!" He couldn't believe that his lack of vocabulary has led him to conclude that he was part "something."

The chemistry shelf suddenly trembled a little as if there was a small earthquake. The weight of the macaw was just enough to set the shelf off balance as the shaking was starting to become more aggressive and violent.

The test tubes made a lot of clinking noises that sounded like a glass bottle being struck by a ball peen hammer and the wood was starting to eerily creak.

Blu was about to fly away as he was sensing danger, but the shelf soon gave way as the polished wood splintered and crackled; sending the doomed bird falling to the bitter ground as he was crushed by the combined weight of the tubes and chemistry shelf.

Jewel snapped out of her trauma, realizing that her Blu could be possibly dead.

Jewel wanted to help Blu but her wings could not allow her to move anything, let alone lift a heavy shelf.

Tulio and Linda rushed into the room and instantaneously saw the downed shelf. Linda looked around and worriedly said, "Where's Blu?"

They glanced back at the shelf and realized that he was trapped under it.

"BLU!" Linda screamed as she was frantically digging through the glass and wooden debris.

Tulio saw a small patch of blue feather and dug around it. Blu was finally revealed under the rubble and Tulio snatched him.

The bird was unconscious and a small stream of crimson red liquid was starting to drip from the corner of his beak.

Tulio ran back to the operation table and laid him down next to Jewel who was yelling, "Blu wake up! Wake up!"

He immediately performed surgical operation on Blu as two veterinarian and a nurse came bursting through the door to assist in the operation.

What was suppose to be a happy ending, turned into a horrible nightmare as Blu's condition started to worsen.

His little bird skull was cracked, about one-tenth of his bones were broken, and his body was going into shock as Blu was starting to lose some blood.

The surgery lasted for four days and it might last even longer, if Blu is able to hang onto his life.

Both Linda and Jewel were sick to the stomach and couldn't eat anything over the past days, waiting outside of the operation room and straining to know whether Blu would continue living or become extinct. Permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The pain was overwhelming and excruciating as he lay in his soft bed with only a heartbeat rate monitor to accompany him with a steady beat of "beep…beep…beep…beep…"

Looking around the room he found that nearly everything was in the color of blank. The walls were blank, the tables were blank, the ceiling, the vase, the flower's petal, a trolley, the drapes. The only thing that wasn't in the color white was the calendar that read April 13, 2011.

Even his entire body was enclosed in the blank color of whiteness that came from the wrapped bandages and brittle cast. The only part of his body that wasn't engulfed in the empty color was his eyes and beak.

Blu was immobile and could not move because of his body's refusal, by sending wave after wave of lightning fast pain sensors, which swallowed his body from head to talon.

Blu was trying to focus on what he recently remembered but the continuous beeping was starting to annoy him quite irritably.

After a while, the heartbeat sensor started to beat in another rhythm. It was gradually getting faster like a drumbeat and it only got faster and faster. Blu realized that his heart is beating too fast and too hard, as he could feel something pounding inside his chest.

The rapid "beep" attracted some kind of attention as Tulio and two nurses came in through the white drapes.

One of the nurses, who were also covered in a white uniform, jabbed Blu with some kind of medication and his pain was soothed as he began to feel more relaxed and mellow. Soon, darkness started to creep into the corner of his vision as it started to drip and move toward the center of his eyesight.

Before passing out, Blu remembered seeing Jewel, who was looking more beautiful than ever and crying. He also remembered that a sudden burst of intellect, wits, knowledge, and wisdom permeated his mind into something else.

Blu's final word before he fell unconscious was "Something!" and his mind finally shut down right when his heartbeat started slowing into a calmer tone.

The color white was soon overrun by black and darkness as Blu felt out of conscious.

During Blu's state of unconsciousness, his mind was being molded into someth- , and Blu suddenly found a proper word to substitute "something." Those words were "a genius" "a mastermind" "brilliance." He has never thought of those words before, but now they are filling up his head.

Armadas of colorful and descriptive words were flowing into his mind like waterfalls that are filling billions of empty jugs. Out of all of those words, out of all of that intellect, one word stood out. That word was filled with so many meanings and possibility that it was named "imaginative."

He crowned his mind "imaginative" for his possibility will be endless. It only seemed like a couple of hours before he awoken back into reality. His vision was turned from black to white as he entered the room again.

Wanting to know the date, Blu speedily turned his head toward the calendar. It menacingly read April 30, 2011.

The macaw has missed seventeen days of his life, converted into human year, is like missing a month. Blu missed a month of spending some time with Jewel, his friends,doing some hot-chocolate sipping, newspaper reading, etc.

But it was all worth it and Blu knew it. He could finally consider himself a genius now that he has grasped the concept of math, science, history, language, art, and he eagerly wants to test his knowledge by challenging ,the once smarter, Tulio. Maybe perhaps he would even challenge the great Stephen Hawking, John Nash, or any other genius that is willing to share some formidable wisdom with him.

Blu found a small wheelchair that was waiting for him on his left wing side. The painful throbbing wasn't occurring in his body so he gently climbed out of bed and wearily crawled toward the chair of wheel, the mini-car, the cousin of the two-wheeled segway.

His vocabulary and knowledge was expanding like the universe, and he smile, grim, beam, or smirk (choose any words) as he rolled his way out of the operation room and toward the wait room, where all of his friends were waiting for him.

Another cluster of vocabulary and word-choice filled up his mind. All of his friends were waiting for him, waiting to see if he's alright, waiting to see his imaginative mind. Blu smiled once again as he came through the double-door upon seeing the surprised faces of Tulio, Jewel, Linda, and his friends: Rafael, Luiz, Nico, and Pedro.

As Blu steadily rolled into the center of the room all eyes were fixed and glued onto him. Even though everybody cared about him so much, they didn't expected him to survive his injuries. Seeing Blu alive, made everyone feel jittery inside as their happiness was tightly sealed and bottled up.

Blu was about to say something but everybody in the room swarmed around him as their bottled happiness exploded. Blu was getting so many hugs and kisses that even his new mind couldn't keep count. The group finally dispersed, allowing the macaw to have some space and cool air.

Then an angelic voice rang out, "BLU!"

The macaw turned his head around and faced Jewel, who kissed him deeply and passionately for exactly two minutes.

When the lovebirds broke for air they looked into each others eye. One was nutty-hazel brown, while the other was rich in blue. Despite the differences in color, their eyes are telling each other the same thing.

"I love you so much Blu" Jewel softly whispered as she was gently stroking his blushing cheeks.

In a shy voice, Blu whispered back, "I feel the same way about you too, Jewel."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK AND KEEP REVIEWING! And congrats on making this far. For the people with reading endurance and patience, this is my reward. Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>Though Blu is still alive, he is going to be kept in the hospital for about two weeks before he could even think about breathing in some jungle air. Everybody thought that Blu would lose his sanity because he wouldn't be in his natural habitat, but he doesn't seem to mind at all.<p>

He merely said to them, "Just give me some packs of chalk and I'll be fine." So Linda would go out and supply Blu with a handful of chalks, and the macaw would last throughout the day. All he needed was food, water, and chalks. Food, water, and chalks. Food, water, and chalks. Those were his only request and his lifeline.

What Blu did with the chalks was a mystery, until Jewel came to check on him.

She quietly entered the room with only the soft clinking of her talons against the hardened floor.

Jewel was expected to be greeted by her lover; but instead, in front of her, were a series of mathematical equations that stood and stretched over ten feet long. Blu continued writing in chalk, and he didn't notice Jewel until she gently tugged his silky feather.

Blu stopped and smoothly turned around to face Jewel. However, he only sees number as he was looking at her.

"_Posture is about 78 degrees, her feather weighs x0.2lb, head angle is tilted at an 88 degree…"_

"What is this?" Jewel asked with a troubled voice. His numbers were scattered as his mind snapped back into reality.

Blu's expression didn't change as he softly muttered, "Umm, as you can see umm, I am trying to generate a new theory that utilizes Newton's theory of gravity, Einstein's, umm, E=mc2, and John Dalton's proposition of matter."

Jewel was incredibly confused so Blu repeated, "In simple term, I'm trying to re-create the theory of matter and physics."

Both of them didn't say anything and for a while, Jewel was starting to feel uneasy.

She quickly glanced at Blu's equation before saying, "Ok?"

Blu looked back at his equation, briefly, and turned his attention back to Jewel.

Blu said, "Alright then" and gave Jewel a peck on the cheek before he continued writing down his theory as she turned away from him.

As much as Jewel loves Blu, it is clear that he has gone insane and that he needs help.

The next day, Blu's room was nearly covered in numbers from the white ceiling, to the once blank walls, all the way to the rough floor. Blu nearly covered the entire room with chalks until he finally stopped in amazement.

His head quaked as he gazed upon his achievement. He has finally finished writing his theory and he was already thinking of a proper title for it.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened as a man stood at the doorway, shocked and wide-eyed as he glanced around the room.

His eyebrows were touching his bald head, and his mouth was wide opened as he was feasting on Blu's mile-long equation.

His eyes darted toward Blu's direction and his voice was shaky as he asked, "Are you Tyler Blu Gunderson?"

The macaw squawked and nodded his head as the mysterious man seated himself on the tiny bed.

"And did you write this equation?"

The macaw squawked again. "I'll take that as a 'Yes' then."

The bald man straightened himself and presumed, "My name is William Harrison and I'm here because someone told me that you needed help."

It was quite obvious who "somebody" was, and the man continued talking.

"I am a physiologist but I also specialize in mathematical equation" he said as his eyes were starting to drift around the room.

The man slightly puckered his lips as he whistled a high tune.

Blu instinctively turned his head toward the opened door as another bird flew in. It was an African grey parrot, a bird that is known for its high IQ rating, and it immediately started speaking to Blu.

"The name is Parcher, Chris Parcher and it's a pleasure to be in your presence" said the jolly parrot as he bowed down slightly.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson" the macaw shyly replied.

The parrot started to notice the math equation that was scribbled onto the walls, ceiling, and floor. He was a little bit surprised, but that was it, only a little bit.

"Well I see you have written some kind of theory" proclaimed the slightly shocked parrot "while my master examines it, how about a game of chess?"

Blu thought to himself, "_Chess was created somewhere in India around 600 A.D. After years of war, the game was spread throughout southern Europe. The U.S used the game as a strategy during the Vietnam War, but failed as the Vietnamese countered it with an old Chinese board game called…"_

Blu heard a "clunk" as a chess board was laid in front of them.

"Let's begin" the parrot suddenly said "that is unless, you're scared?"

The macaw, to some extent, tilted his head toward the side and said, "Yes I'm terrified, mortified, stupefied, by you" as he was waving his wings around and finally pointed it toward the parrot.

The parrot exclaimed, "Splendid! Your move then."

The game lasted for nearly forty-five minutes and the parrot was in a very tight situation as he only holds two rooks, a king, four pawns, and a knight. Blu has a rook, a queen, a king, three pawns, and two bishops.

"Allow me to ask you something Mr. Gunderson" the parrot abruptly said "do you have any fears."

The macaw glanced up from the game and replied, "The only fear I have is an enraged Jewel, spiders, and the fear of becoming unintelligent."

The macaw turned his attention back to the game and he suspected the parrot to cheat, for he could have moved the pieces. However, all of the pieces were in its original place.

Blu moved his queen forward as he knocked a pawn out of the game.

"Well my fear is similar to yours, but is Jewel your wife?"

The parrot moved his rook forward.

"Yes and I'm quite pleased with it." The macaw retreated his king to the side.

"Not surprised since she cares about you so much, otherwise she would have never called my master." The parrot moved his knight.

"Check" the parrot announced.

The macaw was starting to feel uncomfortable as he tried to predict what the parrot's next move will be. He moved his queen back to assist.

A minute has passed and Chris was starting to gain the upper hand as he forced the worried macaw to play defense.

"By the way" Chris clearly supposed "you said that your fear were spiders, your wife, and becoming unintelligent, right?"

The macaw nodded his head. "Especially Jewel" Blu said while he worriedly chuckled.

"What about the fear of losing?" the parrot said tauntingly as he moved his knight in for the kill.

"Checkmate."

The macaw merely looked at the board in disbelief as he felt the urge to crumple like tinfoil.

"Impossible" Blu incomprehensibly muttered, "I had the first move and my rook should have protected my king."

"A lost is a lost, get over it" was all the parrot said, and he started to pack up the chess set.

Blu was frozen as his mind tried to process what happened. He could find nothing in his empty head. All of his theories, postulate, history, and reasoning vanished into thinner air.

William repeatedly tapped Blu on the shoulder, but he didn't give notice as his posture was as stiff as a statue.

The bald man shook his head and whispered into the macaw's ear saying, "Your theory is astounding Blu."

He finally turned around and listens intently as he was being praised for his work.

"What you have written" William softly whispered "brings us closer to fully understanding teleportation and, better yet, a time machine."

Chris dropped a knight as he heard what his master just said. Blu dropped his body as he heard what William said.

"A superb job Blu" the man praised "an infinite compliments to your mind."

Then Blu thought to himself, _"You mean my imaginative mind, right?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you don't understand the story then feel free to PM me. I might answer your questions but some parts of the story are meant to confuse you. Also, remember to give some feedback and ,for the people that did, THANKS for your support by showing that you care for my story. ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>The crescent moonlight was shining through the clear window and gently settled upon Blu who was still awake. A clock hanged against the white wall as the handle confirmed that it was 4:08a.m and Blu was desperately trying to rest but, at the same time, he refuses.<p>

He would shut his wrinkled eyes, numbers, theorem, vocabulary; knowledge that are constantly bumping into his brain depriving him of some precious sleeping hours.

Blu's wit is not the only problem that is causing his all-nighter though. A compulsion was buried inside the imaginative mind, waiting to be discovered as the clock tirelessly continued ticking. Finally, his brain was able to dig it out the longing compulsion, dust it, polish it, rinse it, and was finally processed into a complete thought.

With great efforts, the worn out macaw was able to heave himself out of bed. Blu felt weak but his obsession drew him forward as he sat aboard his wheelchair and forced his way toward the drawer.

Upon opening it he weakly clutched a pack of chalks as they were slowly worn out, at the same time as the black night was gradually dying away. A chalk would disappear but would be replaced as Blu started to use up his twelve packs of writing utensil.

Night after night, he would get up and start using the valuable chalks until he finally ran out of them, but Blu wouldn't give up. He was determined to find a new theory that would render his previous one obsolete.

So Blu decided to substitute the chalks with himself.

He unscrewed a nail from his drawer by biting and twisting it with his beak until it finally fell and letted out a small "clink" like the sound of a dime that was dropped. He then slowly allowed it to enter his left wing as his determination numbed the rules of biology.

Blu didn't want his work to be slowed down by opinions, coming from the people that he cared and loved so he wrote in a small journal that was given to him as a gift from Tulio. Each page was stained with scary color, but at the same time, it was also stained with brilliance.

When anybody would come to check on him he would hide his thoughts behind the fluffy pillow and he would lie casually on his bed with his head resting heavily against it. Guarding it from unwanted factors that could ruin his whole equation in a billionth of a nano second.

Blu's mind was starting to split into two sides as he continued this routine. One was fond of reality while the other was in a semi-reality as his mind was finally divided into two.

After a month's stay in the hospital, Blu and Jewel were both released into the jungle as they were warmly welcomed back by their feather friends.

Jewel didn't mind the hugs and attention but Blu was worried. Though he smiled at the generous greetings and welcome back gifts that consisted of fruits and nuts, he knew that he had to go back to the hospital to retrieve his priceless journal.

So on the night of their "Welcome Back Fiestas", at least that was what the banner said, Blu slipped through the dense crowd of dancing birds as he faked salsa his way out.

When he was a good thirty meters away from the party Blu was unexpectedly greeted by Pedro and Nico.

"Hey Party Bird!" Nico cheerfully said "how's my favorite bird doing, huh?"

Blu mustered a smile and said, "Decent though I needed to get some fresh air after a long day of partying."

Pedro and Nico stared at each other confusingly.

"Man, you did realize that it's been only ten minutes right?"

Blu didn't panic as he calmly said, "Ok, don't tell anyone this but, I'm trying to find a 'secret place' for me and Jewel to have some privacy."

Pedro squawked loudly and cheered; "Now that's my lovehawk!"

Nico cut in and briefly explained the routine, "Remember Blu puff out your chest, act confident, and be the crazy lovehawk."

Blu's anxiety was starting to grow as he said, "I'll try to remember that."

He only nodded while Nico and Pedro wished him luck.

Blu was nearly out of the jungle when his own mind turned against him. The calmness was soon overturned by fear as Blu was starting to sense that somebody was watching him.

The macaw saw an opening that would lead him back to the city. He proceeded to walk and was pulled into a bush as a wing clasped around his beak. It had an iron grip on his mouth, disabling him to cry for help but the grip soon loosened as quickly as it has grabbed him.

Blu finally broke free and found himself staring in front of a crow and a stick thin human.

The bird had a bowler hat on, and was wearing the everyday tucked uniform with a red tie to accompany. The human looked unfriendly and the huge revolver around his waist didn't help his appearance at all as Blu trembled before him.

The crow finally pulled out his badge like a secret agent and said, "I'm William Davis and I work for the C.I.A."

The human also showed a badge but he didn't say anything as his gaze was weighing down the frightened macaw.

Both put back their shiny badge but the human was digging around his pocket for something. When he struck something, a hand smoothly came out of the pocket and held Blu's journal.

It was tossed back to Blu with no respect as William started to explain everything.

"I flew all the way from D.C to meet you Mr. Gunderson because of your reputation of being a superb genius."

Blu soaked in the praise as the crow continued. "Allow me to, how do you say? 'Cut to the chase' and tell you that you have been chosen for a top secret project. Shocked? Not surprised since you clearly haven't seen a C.I.A agent before. Anyway your first assignment is to help us solve this equation."

The human dug into his pocket again and pulled out a thick sheet of paper that was neatly folded and stapled. Just like the journal, the stack of paper was rudely thrown to Blu as it nearly struck him on the head.

The crow menacingly shot a frown at the human and said something while pressing his ear, "If you break this bird's neck then I'll make sure to demote you back to janitorial work."

The man didn't respond except with a slight nod of a head to confirm that he has received the crow's threat.

Blu stared down upon the paper stack and said, "What if I don't want to help."

William shifted his attention toward Blu and said, "I know you will because you can't resist it."

It was true. Blu knew, so he gingerly picked up the paper and made his way back to the party. The macaw glanced back but there were only leaves and trees.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Blu was sitting alone on a small boulder as he isolated himself from the catchy music. The loneliness and quietness didn't bother him one bit, as he was already writing down some numbers onto the stapled papers.

Somehow, the lengthy equation seems vaguely familiar to Blu as if he had seen it before. The macaw shook the idea away for he concluded that it is mathematically impossible.

The likelihood of him seeing the equation before was like shooting an arrow from one country to another and hitting the target that was protected behind a ten-inch thick, steel box. Meaning, there is no chance of it happening.

The thought, however, wouldn't go away as it kept pressing and probing against his brain while trying to tell him something.

Seeing that it was relentless Blu gave permission as he finally allowed the idea to enter his train of thought. "_This is wasting my time" _Blu silently said _"I'm sacrificing some valuable brain cell to process an off-topic thought that is most likely to be useless."_

"_Page 96: Matter Diff…" _then Blu's thought retreated and fled when he heard a faint rustling. It sounded like it came from the bushes and he could already feel the heavy eyes that are spying on him.

Blu held in his breath and strained to hear another sound. The only noise he could heed was from the party and the reassuring chirp of a cricket.

Then, the sound of a leaf being crunched was heard. Blu was starting to panic as the tension grew inside of him. After a moment, the macaw couldn't hold it in any longer as his patience cracked like a nut.

"Whoever is watching me come out where I can clearly see you."

Blu's mind started to feel tingly as he said those words. Another bush rustled before a little Trogon appeared.

"Hello Mr." the bird immediately replied "my name is Pip what's your?"

Pip was only five inch tall but his wings were as huge as his body. He looked like any other bird though, but Blu spotted the bird holding something that was in the shape of a book."

"I'm Tyler Blu Gunderson" he replied. Blu then made a notion with his wing as he pointed it toward the book, "What's that you're holding?"

Pip held out a vividly orange book and, in big white fonts, labeled "Dr. Seuss: Green Eggs and Ham."

Suddenly the Trogon changed the subject and asked, "Don't you think that names are weird."

Blu was caught off guard but he retained his calmness and he curiously said, "And why is that?"

"Well my grandma said that if we know the person's image then we wouldn't need to create a hassle by remembering the name."

"What if the person was identical, like me?"

"Then the person should probably change their appearance."

Blu was about to provide a counter-answer but before he could utter a word, Pip changed the subject again.

"Did you know that by looking at the stars you could create any kind of pictures that you want?"

"You could?"

Then he caught himself. Blu was terribly flabbergasted at what he just said. He knew and mastered every kind of subject that was known to mankind, but he never knew about connecting the stars.

Blu stared back at Pip who was pointing his wing upward while trying to make a picture by smoothly gliding his wings

The tiny bird let down his oversize wings and said to Blu, "Did you see that Blu? I made a good house didn't I?"

Having no clue whether the bird drew a house or not Blu nodded his head as Pip started to squeal.

"You're a strange one, you know that right?" Blu said.

The awkward level was starting to increase as the bird rabble on about his grandma teaching him how to fish without a reel, telling him that there's dew on the grass when it is cold, etc.

"My grandma even once said that the moon is actually made out of cheese, but the people are lying about how it is made out of dust so they could have the all the cheese to themselves."

All of this was a child talk, but Blu was captivated. "Your grandma must be fascinating isn't she?"

With a heavy irony, Blu could possibly be the most intelligent being but he is asking more questions than the little Pip.

In the background, Blu thought he had heard someone yell "Hot Wing" as a loud cheer quickly followed it. In a flash, Blu suddenly remembered about Jewel. He was so busy (kind of debatable) that he had completely forgotten about her.

Blu pushed himself off the rough boulder and quickly snatched the bulky paper.

"What are you doing?" Pip curiously asked.

Blu stopped and said, "Umm I have to go." The bird shrugged both of his shoulder and casually replied, "I have to go too anyway, my grandma is going to read me the book" and the bird held the childish book in front of Blu's face.

Blu only said, "That's really nice" and he started to hear Nico and Pedro singing.

_I wanna party..._

_I wanna samba..._

_I wanna party…_

_I wanna samba…_

Blu gauchely flapped his wings and he soon took flight as Pip waved goodbye.

_I wanna party…_

_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And Fly_

His wings were starting to ache as he vigorously flapped them. Of course Blu was no falcon as his wings suddenly gave up, sending him plummeting toward the dirt ground as the cold air filled up his nostril.

Then a handful of soil was shoved up his nose when he hit the solid ground. Blu hurriedly picked himself up while brushing the blackened earth from his beak and broke off into a sprint with his legs going out and in, talons digging deep onto the soft soil.

By the time he arrived, the song was nearly over but Blu spotted Jewel who was standing alone and being slightly pushed around by other couples.

He clumsily ran toward her while rudely knocking some birds away.

"Jewel!" Blu hollered "Jewel!"

His words were drowned by the music's steady flow of lyrics and sound; Jewel was growing impatient and slowly left the dance floor with her head down and a sorrow expression was masking her face.

Blu quickly made a desperate lung toward Jewel with his wings outstretched.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_(caws)_

The macaw fell before Jewel whose expression has changed from sorrow to amazement.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_(caws)_

"Blu!" Jewel said astonishingly

What came over the macaw could not be described as he quickly wrapped his wings around Jewel and heaved her into the air, thinking that he could somehow still save the dance.

Blu assumed that she would start singing; instead, she was catapulted across the dance floor as he watched helplessly.

Jewel landed hard against Pedro and smushed him and everybody instantly stopped dancing as all eyes were fixed onto Blu.

He rushed to Jewel's aid while cursing at himself for not thinking, while she started to groan when the throbbing violently occurred on her back.

Blu calmly helped her up but received a red slap mark that covered half of his face. He lost his grip with the stapled paper as it gingerly fell toward the ground.

"Unbelievable!" Jewel angrily yelled as she stomped away from the downed macaw.

To Blu's surprise he felt that the paper was more important than Jewel. His wings were scurrying around as Blu was trying to find the paper. When he found it behind a small crowd of birds he was starting to felt uneasy again as his mind was engulfed in the strange sensation.

Out of nowhere two crows emerged, each wearing an identical clothing of a tucked uniform with a red tie along with a black tinted glasses.

Without thinking, Blu found himself walking backward and he suddenly bumped into Rafael's beak.

"What's the matter Blu?" the toucan asked puzzlingly.

He didn't answer Rafael's question as he ran for his life with the crows running after him. The huge crowd made a mini lane for Blu as he was running away, but they were confuse as to why he is.

When he got outside a pitch black sedan screeched in front of him as hot smoke and dirt covered the breezy air.

The door was hastily flung open and Blu found William sitting in the back seat with a serious expression on his wrinkled face.

"Get in" he ordered and Blu didn't hesitate as he quickly climbed aboard the sleek car.

The skinny C.I.A agent floored it as they instantly gone from 0mph to 80mph in a heartbeat. Blu turned around as another black sedan eerily approached them from behind.

Two loud bangs were heard as the car's window were completely shattered, sending crystal shrapnel flying like fireworks.

William pushed Blu down and barked, "Keep your head down Blu!"More shots rang out as the bullets wiz past the macaw's head.

The driver finally pulled out his gigantic revolver and started to return the favor as he squeezed all six rounds into the other car. Bullets were exchanged rapidly and as the human agent was reloading, a bullet found its mark and penetrated his shoulder.

The agent still hung onto the steering wheel as he tried to ignore the razor sharp pain but he couldn't concentrate.

Through clench teeth he said, "William! Cover Fire. NOW!"

The crow looked underneath the rough leather seat and picked up another revolver with his beak when suddenly the car started to swerve.

Starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood, the driver then order the crow to take control of the steering wheel.

"Take this" William said as he handed Blu the gun.

"What?"

"I SAID TAKE IT!"

Two more bullets entered the car and one nearly struck the crow on the head as he ducked.

William grew very impatient as he barked, "DAMMIT BLU I SAID TAKE IT!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE!"

Suddenly a cliff appeared and the pursuers were soon side to side with them.

The human agent summoned a sudden burst of strength as he pulled his revolver up once more, aiming briefly with his iron sight, and squeezed three rounds before the gun was out of ammunition.

Blu watched as the other driver gripped his bleeding arm as the car drove off the high cliff. It heavily plunged into the ever-lasting ocean as it made a colossal splash.

The agent slammed onto the metal brake and smoke flew from the locked tire, but they were still going at a high rate of speed as the cliff drew closer to them.

Blu tried to calculate whether they would make it or not, but his mind was entirely frozen as he faced death head on.

Again, the C.I.A agent stomped on the brake even harder, imagining it as a cockroach that wouldn't die. The front part of the sedan toppled over the cliff while it slowly teeter totter back and forth like a see-saw.

When the car finally stopped moving, the agent shifted the gear to reverse as the car firmly gripped its rubber tire against the rocky terrain and slowly moved backward.

Soon they were both on safe ground and Blu was about to thanks William for saving his feathers. As he turned to face William the crow only grabbed the crumpled paper from Blu and moderately forced him out of the car.

Right when William was about to slam the door shut Blu spoke up, "Wait!"

The door closed three-fourths of the way and behind it, a soft voice answered, "Yes?"

The macaw has so many questions that needed to be answer but he only said, "Who were those people?"

The metal door closed abruptly and the tinted window rolled down, revealing William with his bowler hat on.

"Let's just say, those spies won't harm you ever again" and the car's tire started to spin, kicking some more dirt into the air before the vehicle sped off leaving Blu to think if his intellect is actually a gift or a curse.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you want to know when I will update my story, then check out my profile page and look at the bulletin board. Please remember to feedback and thanks for all the support.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was as dark as the black sedan, allowing the blanket to lift and show the many bright stars that twinkled lightly.<p>

Blu's wings were dead, forcing him to walk back to his hollow. His eyes were constantly darting around the luscious forest while making some mental notes of his surroundings.

In his notes were thoughts that nobody would have understand but only to himself. However his minds were starting to disagree with each other as Blu's thought morphed and twisted itself. Soon, war was declared as his brain took sides of reality/imagination and intellect/an imagination of an imagination.

Again nobody would understand, and Blu continued his weary stroll. The downside to Blu's knowledge is not being able to share it with other people. Their minds are too weak to understand. Unfortunately, his reality/imagination mind is telling him that there are other downsides, but Blu ignored it.

Upon reaching his home he could see Jewel sleeping with no care in the world. So calm and relaxed in the bundle of twigs. Blu swore to both of his mind that a noise didn't escape his talons as he inaudibly stepped inside, but the sleeping macaw was soon wide-awake.

The rich sapphire eyes that stared at Blu, instantly vanished, as a fiery ruby took its place. Jewel was going to chew out Blu for missing the dance until she saw the fear in him.

His face was depleted of color, turning it ghostly pale, and his eyes were loaded with alarm.

At first Jewel thought that Blu was frightened by her, but it was much more than that. Much more than that, but Jewel probably won't understand.

"I know you're scared of me Blu, but who wouldn't?" Jewel said.

Blu frozenly stood at the entrance. He was listening but he didn't look at Jewel. His eyes were slowly slipping away. Blu's own thought, sucking it in.

"I just can't believe that you would abandon me like that and…" Jewel realizes that Blu isn't looking at her. If her blistering rage wasn't hot enough, this probably added a truckload of kerosene to the monstrous fire as it crackled and spitted its lethal heat.

"BLU!" Jewel shouted, spitting out her anger, "are you even listening!"

He didn't take heed as his legs soon drifted toward the center of the room, still not making eye-contact, and he finally settled down.

Blu's recent experience has left him shocked and terrified. He only sat down with his eyes wondering off into his imagination with no consideration in trying to make any connection with reality.

Jewel sensed something terribly wrong.

In a sweeter tone she said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Blu, it's just… I don't know if you really love me as much as you said you did."

Blu didn't respond to Jewel. His eyes and mind were still in space. He was too busy floating through numbers and formulas thus leaving the body to be lifeless.

"Blu quit it" Jewel said worryingly. Blu didn't answer. The blazing fire that consumed Jewel was soon extinguished and the monster died out. Another emotion took over.

"Blu! I said stop!"

Still no answer. "BLU!"

And the night continued with Jewel trying to get Blu's attention by yelling at him, but it was beyond futileness as his, intellectual/ imagination of an imagination, mind mostly took control of him. Blinding him and separating him from the real world.

In his train of thoughts, Blu was solving more mathematical equations as the number breezed around in his heads.

"_Finding the mass and internal volume of this hollow requires the usage of the basic equation for the area of circle. The diameter will be multiplied by Pi… PI! An infinite Greek letter that is consisted of the number '3.14159265358979323842643383279 '…"_

With the overwhelming number enlightening his swelling brain, it only grew in more numbers as it continued on and on. Even though Pi was infinite, Blu was dreadfully determined to reach the end of the eternal rainbow and to go even beyond that. To find the promised pot of information that lay at the end of the rainbow.

Everyone would have laughed and shook their weightless head upon hearing this impossible goal.

Again, no one will understand. They will never understand. Not today, not tomorrow, not a year, a decade, a century, a millennium, an eternity. Never, ever, whenever, whoever. Never!

The next morning, Blu awoken to find two written letters that was placed in front of his sleepy eyes. His head felt full yet it throbbed. Blu cradled his head with one wing as the other slowly moved toward the letters. The first one was written like this:

"_Blu, I'm going to get us breakfast. Hope you can forgive me because I can't."_

_-Love Jewel_

Tears started to form in his eyes. Blu achingly tried to remember what happened, but he only sees the never ending number of "Pi" burning into his brain. How blinded was he? Did he lose his connection with the love of his life? More importantly, how much pain is Jewel dealing with?

Hoping that the second letter would be positive, Blu hurriedly opened it. He could only see numbers and mathematical symbols.

Is he becoming both physically and mentally sightless? Blu nearly got himself sick until he read the bottom of the note. It was in real words, so that slightly calmed him down, and he read it.

"_A gift for your intellectual mind that helped us creates a new invention that we made solely from the previous paper that was given to you." – William Davis_

"_P.S Please solve this equation by the day after tomorrow, if you can."_

Blu focused at the numbers again before his mind tingled. He knew he was being watched.

"William, I know you're here." Blu sternly said.

"Who's William?" a different voiced asked.

Blu whizzed his head at the entrance and saw little Pip, holding the orange book that was struck by sunlight causing it to faintly glow.

"My grandma couldn't read me the story so could you read it for me?" pleaded Pip.

Blu didn't know why he agreed to it. So much work, many things to solve, but he found his beak moving and uttering a "Yes."

The Trogon's beak cracked a huge smile. The book was handed over to Blu as he studied the words. The vocabularies were so primitive and basic, yet there was something hidden in those words.

He started to read and was engaged. Blu nearly shook the book when the story ended, hoping to find the hidden words that could continue the story, but he was able to control himself.

Pip interrupted and said, "Why don't people try new things?"

The macaw confusingly glared at him. "_What does that mean?" _Blu thought.

"You know. That's the moral of the story" Pip said "and my grandma even said that once."

Never would Blu have ever imagined that he would be asking for educational help. Let alone, from a bird that is only two years old.

"Teach me more."

* * *

><p>Jewel carried back two watery mangoes for breakfast. She still felt awful after how she treated Blu last night. No matter how bad Blu messed up, that doesn't give her the right to shatter his heart.<p>

Jewel was near their hollow when she heard Blu's voice. He sounded so excited but it also sounds like he was talking to himself. She flew downward and rested the plump fruits against the tree, and listened.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Blu shockingly yelled.

Blu strained to hear more from the all knowing Trogon as he continued. Pip said, "My grandma said that all of these things are about using your imagination."

"Imagination" Blu muttered. Does he have imagination? Jewel finally heard enough and came into the hollow without a warning.

"Good morning Blu" Jewel pleasantly said. "Oh hey Jewel!"

The Trojon interrupted and said, "Blu I have to go back."

"Oh sure" he nodded and Pip went around Jewel who was semi-blocking the exit. She strangely looked at Blu but she quickly smiled.

"I got us two mangos" Jewel said, showing the round fruits. Blu was still in his intellect/imagination of an imagination mind, staring at the plump fruits. He eagerly wanted to replace the vague image with the descriptive numbers but he restrained himself.

So Blu smiled back and said, "Fabulous! Nothing like some pre-biotic dietary fiber and poly-phenolic flavonoid to get the brain started."

"Um sure, right back at you." Jewel said uncertainly.

Both bit into the mango as the sugary juices gushed from the sweet flesh. After finishing their " rich poly-phenolic flavonoid" breakfast, Jewel acted out of curiosity and asked Blu, "So why did you miss the dance?"

Blu was about to quickly answer that question by supplying it with a, "Oh, a C.I.A agent wanted me to solve a 28 page long equation so they could invent a time machine." Then, an image popped in his head.

In the letter that William wrote, below the P.S was, "_Do not! I repeat again. Do not! SHARE YOUR KNOWLEDGE ABOUT OUR WHEREABOUTS OR ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO THIS PROJECT!_

Blu wasn't sure if the message was real or not but he didn't want to take any chances. Beside, how would Jewel react if he told her that he was working with the C.I.A to help a Top Secret Project that involves time traveling.

_"_I guess the time slipped through my mind and, well..." Blu started to beat himself up. With a heavy sigh he finally mustered the power to say, "What I'm trying to say is that I was too busy with something, and I guess time flies when you are having fun."

Blu didn't know what he did wrong as Jewel looked hurt. "You mean? You were having fun without me around?"

"No, no, lets just say that it is complicated and it wasn't fun at all. Just something important." Blu wanted to follow with a hug or a kiss but he felt weak. Spineless. Then Jewel stepped in and when Blu looked up, she pressed her beak against his.

Filled with bliss, for once, Blu ignored the numbers and symbols and shifted his attention back to his Jewel. His mind started to snap a little after knowing that Blu is giving no attention to it. A wave of compulsion swept Blu's mind as they pulled away. Blu felt the need to pull a pen, pencil, chalk, anything that could be used for writing, and start filling in the thirsty bundles of paper that was grimly laying on the floor.

If Jewel hadn't spoke then he would have done all of that but ,in the meantime, Jewel said, "Let's just forget and forgive. Ok?"

Blu slowly nodded his head and Jewel bear hugged him. He felt that his back might split into two, feeling the air that was exerted out of his empty lungs as he gasped for some precious air.

Suddenly Blu felt that weird sensation again and a figure stood at the doorway.

It was William with a feather up to his beak saying, "SSHHhhhhhhh remember not a word about us." And with that, Blu was letted down as he breathed in oxygen. Looking back at where William stood, were nothing. He vanished into thin air, almost as if he wasn't there at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you suspect something then feel free to PM your prediction. Please don't post it on the review page. Things are about to get very interesting after this, that I promise. Also, again, if you want to know when I'll be updating my story then go to my profile page and look at the bulletin board. Thanks for the wonderful support!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The story will be a little choppy due to the lack of details but the ending will shock you (unless you didn't see the movie). Remember to give some feedback and I might even update quicker if you do. Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>The day was perfect. Not too cold and not too hot, but just right. Rio was always drenched in sunlight but today seems different as the birds flew around and played tag, while the parents get to enjoy their relaxation by bathing in the sunshine. Jewel told Blu that she would be with her friends before she left the hollow. Still uncertain if Blu was going to be fine, Jewel left with a heavy burden in her head. The guilt pressed heavily against her skull and it wouldn't go away, even when she tried to enjoy the pleasure of flying.<p>

As Blu waved goodbye to her, he turned his interest back toward the neatly written letter that was given to him by William. Another impulse was going through his mind as the temptation radiated from the paper.

Then the strange sense rattled his aching mind. Someone was standing in front of the doorway. "Blu" a voice sharply hissed.

Blu turned his head and he was soon looking at William. The crow is wearing the same black suit with the cherry red tie but ,this time, a black tinted glass was hanging from his shirt pocket. It was the same glasses that the spies wore before Blu took off in the speeding car.

"Blu follow me, I need to show you something."

He wanted to ask him many more questions that would hopefully shed some lights. But the macaw acted obediently and followed William out of the hollow.

Blu brought along the crumpled letter. The last thing he needed is Jewel finding it and reading the highly classified note. It's bad enough that Blu is lying to her but to hide a secret? If Blu wants a healthy relationship with his mate then he needs to either tell the truth or continue lying and pray that she will never find out.

At this moment, fixing the situation will only break it more. Blu decided with the second option.

The bright light that emitted from the sun beats down on Blu's body. He could already feel the warm hug that the day was giving to him. Blu felt safe and reassured, knowing that the magic of Rio will always protect him.

"Let's fly" William said and he shot into the air. Blu mimicked his movement as he also fired from the ground. The perfect air breezed against his eyes and stopped when he started to glide.

Jewel was certainly right about the pleasure of flying. It felt like if nobody could take your freedom away.

The humans are the only threat to them but they are at ground while Blu is safely hovering in the air. Beside there are only a handful of humans that are rotten like Marcel. And of course there is Nigel but he's far too busy dealing with his loss of feathers.

The sweet bliss of flying was over when they finally reached their destination.

"We're here", William said and the birds slowly descended. It was a short flight but Blu has never been to this region before. He doesn't even recall seeing it on Tulio's map. The mysterious area was mainly covered with snake-like vines that slithered extensively toward the ground.

Blu was trailing behind William as they continued deeper into the unknown forest. The macaw rapidly took mental photos of the surrounding. If he ever wants to come back, then he will remember where it will be.

Snap! He remembers the three rocks that lay close together on the right side of the decaying tree. Snap! A fork like trail and follow the left road with the anthill.

Blu took a couple more photos then William stopped unexpectedly. Blu looked around the crow and he sees a chopped up image of a building that was hidden behind the thin shrub. Blu took another mental snapshot before he walked through the bush and awed at the building's complex structure.

Quickly his vision changed as the numbers and formulas outlined the building. At one angle, Blu could see a formula that explained how the convoluted columns were able to support the structure without breaking. An ingenious design that even made him awed at amazement.

William grinned a little and said, "Oh there's more to it Mr. Gunderson, much more." Both birds walk toward the front entrance. There was nothing interesting about it except the slim guards and the security system. The guards weighed approximately 140 pounds , including the Kevlar armor, and they bore an MP insignia on their upper arm as they lazily waved them through.

The security system wasn't much, apart from the 8-digit dialer and a surveillance camera that was constantly eye-balling Blu.

The crow punched in the numbers and the door slipped open with ease, revealing a narrow hallway. There were twenty doors and were divided evenly by ten doors on the right and left.

A double-door stood at the end of the hallway and William urged Blu toward it. He felt nervous as the door kept getting closer and closer. All of the other doors were ignored and Blu continued walking.

Left talon, right talon, left talon, right talon, and soon he was standing in front of it. Blu halted in a still position. He was too afraid and anxious to even breathe.

"Are you going to open the door Blu?" William asked with a hint of annoyance in his breath.

Blu didn't say anything but he flew on top of the doorknob and twisted it with his talons as the door opened. As he did so, Blu saw William smiling at him. Wanting to know why, he flew down and his eyes nearly popped out of his socket.

It was the perfect wonderland. Lab tables were placed around the room with test tubes that are carefully placed on top of it. Eight computers were silently humming; waiting for the next order to be given. And at the very end of the room was a work desk that was piled with papers.

"This" William grandly announced "this is where you'll be working."

Blu's emotion took over. "But what about Jewel, and my friends, and Linda!"

Although Blu is deathly excited to start creating some more theories, he still needs some contact with someone other than a lifeless paper.

"Oh don't worry Blu" William said with reassurance "you can work here for as long as you want."

Blu exhaled a sign of relief knowing that he could still live his life normally.

"But" William said sternly "if anyone is to know about this then…" he shaped the tip of his feathers into a gun. Blu felt a heavy lump that was forming in this throat.

"I'll leave you to your work Mr. Gunderson."

William started to leave and Blu heard the door closed behind him with a satisfying clunk. Blu surveyed the room again and in the far right corner was a security camera. It was going to monitor his every action for 24/7. Blu guess that the C.I.A still doesn't trust him. He quickly looked away and started to walk toward the work desk.

Striding across the room, Blu brushed the lab table with his feathers. He could feel the endless possibilities that was already coursing throughout his body.

On the desk were the neat piles of stapled paper, all of which are filled with equations that needed to be solve. Blu picked up a pencil contently and started writing.

* * *

><p><em>"a = x0 x1 x2 ... xn = b, d = max (x1-x0, x2-x1, ... xn - x(n-1)), an exothermic reaction would occur... equilibrium is going to act upon... allowing the broken molecules to be reassembled again..." <em>

Blu released a steady flow of knowledge onto a piece of paper as he worked tediously. He was nearly done with the equation when he suddenly hit a wall.

His brain was trying to push forward but Blu couldn't find the correct answer. He heard the front door open. "Blu" William said "it's time to go."

Blu didn't look up and pleaded to William, "Can I take this home? I, I, just need a little more time, yes time." William frowned a little bit but he nodded.

Blu hurriedly gathered up his paper and walked out of his work room. The front door opened automatically and as Blu walked outside he noticed that it was nighttime. Fear swept over his mind.

According to Blu's calculation, he predicted that the time. And then Blu quivered. "William" Blu asked nervously "what time is it?"

The crow didn't have a watch but he started to gaze at the blacken sky. He was obviously trying to find the time by looking at where the Big Dipper was pointing to. When he was finish surveying he said, "Approximately 2:00 a.m."

Just as he thought. Blu didn't even bother to organize his paper and he took off in a sprint. Papers were being flung around ,trying to escape the macaw's grip but none of them were dropped. If Blu's wings weren't occupied on trying to grasp the paper then he would have been able to fly and be home in about a minute. Running would probably take him ten precious minutes. That's ten minutes less in Blu's life and he wasted it.

Blu reached the hollow but there is a problem. He needs to find a way to get into the hollow without having to sacrifice the papers. Blu's mind started to race around. _"Perhaps if I could find a strong enough trunk that is also flexible I could probably build a mini-catapult."_

Blu didn't even started on the first step of his plan before Jewel suddenly flew down. He could already tell that this is going to end very badly. Jewel was fuming in anger and her head started to turn fiery red. She was so enraged that Blu could have cooked eggs on top of her head.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Blu!" Jewel furiously yelled. Blu could worry about the paper later but his main concern is trying to calm Jewel down.

"Oh hey Jewel" Blu said "don't worry I have a good explanation for this." Before Blu could explain himself Jewel saw the paper that was hidden behind his back.

"What's that?" Jewel said, pointing to the hidden paper. Blu was about to shred it beyond existence but Jewel swiftly snatched it away before a single tear could be made. Blu didn't even bother to stop Jewel. Her eyes widened a little as her eyes scanned the words.

Blu braced himself but Jewel said, "So what? Your excuse was writing a story or something?" Blu was baffled. "Huh?"

Jewel showed the paper to Blu and William's letter look perfectly normal. "This is your handwriting Blu" Jewel said while he examined the letter.

"What do you mean? This isn't my handwriting" Blu said. Jewel seemed taken back by this. Her expression instantly switched from angry to confused.

"Blu" Jewel said "this is your handwriting, I've seen it a dozen times." Before Blu could answer, his mind rang loudly and he shut his eyes tight. He started to rub his temple as his headache grew into a head splitting migraine. A voice rang in his head, _"Blu! I warned you!"_

Looking up again, Blu saw William and his partner. The agent was wearing a cast on his right shoulder and the holster was switched from his right side to the left.

"Amazing Mr. Gunderson you managed to spill a top secret file in less than a day" William said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Congratulation this must be a new world record and guess what your prize is?" Blu was confused at first but the image of William making a gun sign popped into his head.

Blu viciously hissed at the crow, "You leave her out of this you hear!"

Jewel started to panic a little and said, "Blu what's going on? Who are you talking to?"

William cut in and said, "Sorry Blu I must be deaf since I can't hear you but maybe you're deaf too! I warned you Blu, I WARNED YOU!"

"Answer my question Blu! Who are you talking to!" The macaw briefly looked at Jewel and nearly shouted, "I'm talking to William can't you see?"

"My partner seems very trigger-happy right now Mr. Gunderson" William said and he tapped the agent's holster.

Blu horrifyingly watched as the hand itched toward the revolver. The tension strained inside Blu's racing mind. Then the safety holster was flicked away. The tension strained even more. "You don't have to do this William" Blu shouted. Jewel started to slowly back away.

William violently retorted, "You're right Blu, I wouldn't be doing this but you are making me do it!" The revolver slipped out of the holster. The tension strained even harder.

Blu turned his back against the revolver and said to Jewel, "Go, Run!" The sound of the hammer being cocked backward snapped the silent air. The tension was on the verge of breaking.

Jewel nearly sobbed, "Blu please! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me. Who are you talking to? There's nobody here. Please Blu, please."

Blu looked over his shoulder and he could see the finger making a progress on pulling the steel trigger. The bottled tension finally burst. Acting on instinct, Blu charged at Jewel head on. The trigger was pulled, the gun's chamber turned, the cocked hammer struck, and the bullet was shot at supersonic speed toward Jewel.

A split second faster, Blu beat the bullet and tackled her to the ground. She yelped briefly in pain while Blu was struggling to shield her from the next bullet. Jewel thrashed around and she was finally able to push him aside. With a fluid motion she instantly rocketed upward and vanished beyond the dark cloud. The agent didn't continue firing upward in fear of civilian casualties if the bullet was to ever fall down.

William snarled, "See Blu? See what you just did? You weren't able to get over your pathetic emotions and now everything is compromised!"

Blu has never been so offended in his entire life. Out of all the insults, this one turned Blu into a terrible monster. The crow walked to where Blu was laying and the next thing he knew, the right side of his face was split opened by a fluid motion of a talon.

Satisfied with his revenge, Blu flew after Jewel and soon vanished beyond the black blanket that surrounded the western side of the Earth.

Blu hollered with all of his might and strength, "Jewel wait! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: REVIEW! I sound like a dictator don't I? XD<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am starting to lose some inspiration and hopefully I'll be able to finish this story before I completely lose my interest in it. Want to know about my future story plan? Come look at the bulletin board in my profile page to see my plans for future story and updates. Feedback would <strong>**be greatly appreciated because I absolutely love to get them! **

* * *

><p>The moon, the stars, and the faint lighting of the city didn't aid much in Blu's search for his beloved Jewel. The hours slipped through time's grasp. One, two, three, four, five hours, the day counted.<p>

Hour one, Blu was starting to feel weary and fragile from the fatigue. He didn't eat much except for the plump mango that he had for breakfast and his tongue endlessly cried for water. Blu wasn't going to give up so easily. Not just yet.

Hour two, the sun was starting to creep behind the moon, ready to take over the daily shift of day and night. Blu's wing was throbbing but he still wasn't going to surrender to the pain. The hurting could easily go away but Jewel will go away forever unless Blu could find her. This made him flap his tired wings even harder.

"Jewel!" Blu cried out "Jewel!" His voice shot in the air but was swallowed in a crude blanket called darkness. And the voices were never answered.

Hour three, dirt and mud was covering his dull vision. The macaw's wing finally spluttered and died which sent Blu plunging into the many trees and leaves. He could feel the roughness of nature but he couldn't see the color of it. Greens were layered with black. Light was sparse.

Blu couldn't move from the numbness of his worn out wings. He felt so weak that his body might turn into pudding, causing him to sink onto the jungle's floor. His eyes were forced to stare upon the night sky, and he could see the stars that glimmered ever so gently. He could imagine the stars' glue starting to melt away, and then the star would tumble down and crush the feeble bird.

Hour four, Blu was able to regain his physical strength but his mentality was obliterated into bits. He was resting on a small boulder, sighing over his defeat. Jewel would leave Blu just like his parents. He can't even remember their faces. Blu tried to imagine his parent's image but the overwhelming beauty of numbers would only appear. Oh how he mourned for someone to accompany him.

A slight ringing shook his eardrum. Blu couldn't stand the sound anymore and it nearly drove him to insanity. Was he insane? If he is, then is it possible to be crazy and smart at the same time? Then a soft tone answered Blu's desperation for an acquaintance and it asked, "Are you alone Blu?"

Hour five, Blu spent the last hour before sunlight could be seen as he chatted away with Pip.

"I'm sorry" Pip said "she sounds nice though, I'm sure Jewel will come back to you."

Blu undeniably shook his heavy head and muttered, "No, no, no. She won't. The possibility is as slim as those bony MP guards…"

Then Blu clamped his beak shut. How many secrets could he possibly spill in just one day? He stared at Pip and waited for his secret to be spilled even more. Waiting for the scurrying rush of the tempered crow while it forcefully pressed the revolver against the little bird's cranium.

Pip's expression didn't change but he was clearly interested.

"What are MP guards?" Pip asked. Blu felt relief. At least Pip wasn't able to fully comprehend the real situation that is happening right now. Blu already lost Jewel and he can't stand to lose someone else. The image of the revolver flashed and vanished, sending shivers and chills down Blu's spine.

Feeling confident with Pip's lack of understanding, Blu replied, "MP guards are these skinny people that guards...ummm... Magic Peanuts! That's what the MP stands for. Yep magic peanuts." Blu felt confident in his recent lie, for a mere two-year old cannot tell if someone is lying or not.

Pip frowned a little and started to study Blu's face. He read it with sheer precision with his eyes darting around madly and searching for the truth. In a surprising way, Pip could possibly be even scarier than Jewel. Beads of sweats were starting to dot Blu's face and not even the most gullible person would have fallen for this.

Blu finally cracked and sighed, "Alright, I think I told enough lies for today but I somehow regret this." Blu sucked in some air and finally spilled the remaining secret, " I work for the C.I.A and I'm supposed to solve mathematical equations for them. And the MP guards are these people who are protecting a secret base. MP stands for military police...not magic peanuts."

Blu stared at Pip and the Trogon started to laugh uncontrollably. Blu watched and listened to the contagious laughter and he soon found himself smiling. Then he laughed! Tears were falling from Blu's eye. This made Pip laugh even harder. Then Blu started to laugh even harder! They couldn't contain their laughter and soon it sounded like a pack of hyenas that have clearly inhaled too much laughing gas.

Blu felt great having Pip around. He always keep him interested no matter what. When they finally settled down Pip started to wheeze and gasped, "Solving math sounds like homework to me."

Then the birds were quiet. For a while, things were becoming very silent and Blu's eye started to feel heavy. The drowsiness and tiredness of the unsuppressed laughing overcame his willpower to stay awake. Blu tried to stay awake, hoping to spend some more time with his best friend but he slowly drift into a dream.

Then Pip suddenly spoke up, "You know, you should look at the stars and try to make shapes. My grandma said that making shapes from the stars helps with your emotions."

Blu was soon fully awake. He studied Pip's statement before he made a "humph" and the word whirled around the air for a while. It lingered for quite some time before it was drowned out by Blu who said, "That's preposterous."

It was Pip's turn to say "humph" and he soon said, "Really? How do you know unless you give it a try?"

Pip then scooted himself off the rock and said, "I have to go. Good night Blu, and good morning to you in advance." Pip pointed his huge wing up to the sky. There was a small streak of lemony light that was painted onto the half blacken sky.

With a slight joy in his voice, Pip said, "It is still not too late Blu" and the little Trogon disappeared behind the dense bushes.

Blu muttered to himself, "Preposterous, no subjects could prove that theory." He softly chuckled to himself but stopped. He was too afraid that he might pass out from another laughter, though he desperately wanted to do it again. Simply, if there is no proof, then there is no answer.

But, slowly but surely, his wings started to move upward. And just briefly, ever so briefly, his wings moved around and his eyes started to gaze at the dying stars as Blu started to make shapes. Pip's voice echoed inside Blu's imaginative mind,_"My grandma said that making shapes help with your emotion." _Then the darkness was burned away by the sun's light and the stars died along also.

It was short but in that small time-length, Blu felt happy. And it was true-happiness. Something he hasn't felt since the day he and Jewel started to have feelings for each other. Or being affectionate toward each other, adore, care. Love maybe?No. The word "love" is too degrading for Blu since it is simply the hormones being released into the body. There is nothing special about it. Blu guaranteed it.

Then Blu thought about the stars again. He said to himself, "Not preposterous."

* * *

><p>It was finally daytime once again. The people and birds of Rio have risen from their sleep. Blu could already hear the chorus of yawning and hot coffees being poured into mugs. The usual routine of Rio. With nothing to do and nowhere to go, Blu risen himself up from the rock ,splashed some water in his tired face, and retreated back to his hollow. Numbers flew around Blu's mind but they were soon packed into the back of his mind. Leaving them to be deciphered and solved later.<p>

The stroll was peaceful with the light dew resting on the leaves and the nice breeze that is coming from the beach. The vibrant color of the jungle loomed all around from the bright bananas ,to the multicolored feathers of tropical birds.

Then Blu reached his hollow. It looked very lonely and empty with two things missing. The very independent, strong-minded, and loving bird. And the super witty, stuttering, and the now fool-minded bird. Entering the warm scenery Blu quietly sat down on the pile of broken twigs and leaves. Too fast. Everything happened too fast. Too much in just one month.

At the beginning Blu was safely at the bookstore, then to Rio, then in a bird cage, chasing a false hope to be reunited with Linda, found himself squabbling at affection, loses Jewel, gets her back and only to lose her again by gravity, regains his affection, learns to fly, gains some knowledge, helps the C.I.A, seen and faced death, lost his mate (again), traced some stars, and now. All of this in only a month.

And Blu was left wondering to himself. How many hits can a bird take and still manage to stand?

Blu suddenly felt weary and fell into the deepest dream. The twigs was softening underneath him.

Numbers, formulas, postulates, theories, knowledge; all of these overran the balance of the fragile dream.

Then, Blu could see himself falling out of the plane like a small blue anvil that was dropped.

The numbers told Blu, _"At a perfect 180 angle, the aerodynamic shape increases your speed by the equation x+3Y(98- [22n*.12)..." _Then the numbers rose in a theatrical movement by the perpetual motion of affection and hormones.

Jewel kissed Blu.

His wings and mind regains confident and he made the last attempt in flying. _"The weight of the uplift from the flapping could be equivalent to 3x of the combined mass and weight..." _He flapped his wings and the ocean gingerly touched them as he flew. He flew around the island and flew toward the promised sunset with the sunlight blooming its very best.

Then everything turned sour and rigid as the numbers returned. Denaturing and turning things uglier with their facts and proofs. The dream turned into a horrid nightmare. Before it could sink its frightening and poisonous fangs into Blu's battered mind, everything turned right.

Blu opened his eyes to reality once more in a flick of the eye. The butterfly fluttered around crazily and tried to suck the nectar and information around the hollow. It was a perfect timing of afternoon. The half blue and half yellow sky, was about to die away into night.

Not wanting to know the nightmare and fully rested, Blu flew out and into the jungle. His wings didn't stop flapping. Retracing his memory, his vision pointed him toward the lost trail.

It was short, and Blu descended toward the ground with the snake vines brushing his feathers. He stride through the unknown with his memory guiding him. The three rocks, fork trail with the anthill, the fallen tree, and the chopped image of the secret building. The same MP guards were in their security booth and only raised an eyebrow upon seeing the macaw once more.

They waved him through with their flapping wrist; the same laziness as before. Blu stopped in the front entrance and stared at the 8-digit dialer with the same camera surveying him. The camera, wanting to learn and know but was only a machine that had functioned one way. Blu took a mental snapshot of William when he was punching in the eight buttons.

Blu imitate the harsh dialing, with the buttons being pressed down and transferring their knowledge of security to the door. It slid open with the same ease and Blu stomped toward the double door. He threw it open with no fear and hesitation; into the room Blu went.

The same room with everything the same. The same lab beakers and chemical along with the humming computers. Blu wanted to change everything. There was too much equality in this building. The guards would always be in their same mood and laze around in their security booth. The code would be the same and never change including the security camera. Everything was identical as his last visit.

The macaw grabbed the unsolved papers and started to belch numbers onto the equations. All of the eight computers were turned on and used to assist Blu in his quest for knowledge. The test tubes clinked their glass together in celebration with the retched ,chlorine scented, odor chemical being poured into tubes.

Blu lost track of time again but he could care less. His pencil stained the last number to the equation and it was finally over. The test tubes stopped testing and the computers' screen shut off. The silent humming echoed around the room.

Having to exhaust all of his energy again, Blu sat on the puffy chair and sluggishly slouched until his chest was touching the desk. His hunger for achievement was over for now as his eyes slowly drifted away. The weariness has finally caught and reeled him in. Blu's muscle relaxed from writing, pouring, and typing his way to intellect. The mind cease to process any more numbers with the nightmare creeping.

To Blu's shock, the double door swung opened. Two hawks burst from the opened doors and shot through the room. Blu only stifled a cry before the hawks tackled him toward the ground, restraining both his wings and talons. Two familiar figures loomed over Blu.

"Chris? Jewel?" Blu said with amazement. Then pain shot throughout his body as Chris thrust a needle into Blu's right wing, injecting the dream-like- substance.

The same darkness crept into the corner of Blu's vision and slowly dripped toward the center. The hawks eased on their grip and slowly lifted him up like a ragdoll. Blu's leg drooped onto the floor and was dragged across the room. Except the room was changed. Different. The combined force of the heavy tranquilizer and the sleepiness instantly subdue Blu's willpower to stay awake, and the darkness nearly engulfed his eyes.

Blu remembered being dragged outside the building. The same dialer and camera were still glued onto the front entrance while the MP guards were still sitting in their booth. They only payed slight attention to him before they returned to their normal routine. Chatting and being lazy.

Before Blu fell before the power of the dream, he saw William concealed behind the dense bushes. Then the darkness knocked Blu out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Remember to check the bulletin board if you want to know more about my story. Reviews would be gladly accepted along with some criticism, if you have any. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I will be postponing this story for a while until I publish my preview for my new story "Phantom Company." You can check my bulletin board in my profile to see more details. Keep the reviews rolling!<strong>

* * *

><p>The tranquilizer was wearing off and Blu could feel his eyes working again. It scurried around but his vision was still blurry and sluggish. Then, the image focused itself once more and Blu found himself in a bare room.<p>

The walls were white, like the hospital room, and there was only a table and two chairs. One of the chairs was normal while the other was a strapped chair. Unfortunately for Blu, he was sitting on the strapped chair. His wings were uncomfortably stretched out and restrained, along with his talons that were fastened by two leather belts.

Blu heard a doorknob turning and saw Chris stepped in. He had a fixed smile on his face. The same smile like the one when he first met Blu. When he first beat him in chess.

Blu wanted to smudge that grin from his face and he sharply jerked his wings forward. This only made the chair toppled forward and fall down on itself. William was still smiling as he helped Blu up.

"That was a pointless attempt Blu, surely you should have known that the energy would have caused you to fall down."

Then Chris slammed a small briefcase onto the metal table. It clearly stood out from the room with its jet-black coating.

"It is very nice to meet you again Mr. Gunderson", Chris said.

The parrot seated himself comfortably and Blu started to jolt from the tight restraints. It feels like two sprinting horses that are pulling his wings apart.

"I know the restraints are quite an overkill but we had to Blu." Chris said. Blu wanted to get to the point and in a shuttering voice he spluttered, "Where am I?"

Chris erased the smile from his face and replaced it with a mild expression. In a gentle tone he said, "You are in a mental institute Blu. Hell, I didn't expect Brazil to even have one but..." The voice trailed off and bounced off the wall. But Blu heard the words rebound to him and it didn't came from the blank wall.

Blu tried to hop his chair around while Chris watched with amusement. At one end of the room was a window. And William stood behind it.

Blu turned enraged. "YOU!" Chris lifted his eyebrows in puzzlement and Blu made another attempt to break free.

He leaped toward the windowpane to only be restrained again, and he fell down. Chris exhaled noisily and picked Blu upright. The macaw yelled, "You traitor!"

Thinking that it was meant for him, Chris replied, "I have done nothing wrong Blu. I am merely trying to help you."

"Help me? Good God! Then you can start by untying me and letting me beat the crap out of William!"

Chris felt unsettled and looked at the window. He glared hard for a lengthy amount of time before saying, "And who are you exactly talking to?"

"To William, he's right there!"

Chris scowled a little and said, "It's just you and me Blu. No one else is here. Well, except for the two guards that are waiting outside with their tazers but you know."

Then the parrot clicked the case's hatch open and started to pull some papers out. He tossed it on the white table along with a very small journal. It was the same paper that William had given him and the journal was Blu's.

Chris said, "We found these while you were dragged from the building Blu. It appears to me that you were merely copying the formulas from your journal and onto the papers."

He opened the journal and started to flip through the thin pages. Some of which, were stained with crimson blood. "Like this, 'Page 96: Matter Diffusion Theory' and this equation here, is the same as the one you wrote on your paper. And this William? I'm sorry to say this but, I think you might be a schizophrenic."

Blu fell back against his chair even more. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. William was too real to be fake. Then Blu spoke up, "But everything? It was so real."

Chris clapped his wings together and excitingly said, "Exactly! Everyone who is schizophrenic would always say that their imagination is real! Which is why I planned ahead to get you fixed up in no time Mr. Gunderson."

Two human guards came in with their tazers dangling from their right hip.

Blu suddenly felt that the restraining chair wasn't so bad. "I rather to stay in this very comfortable chair, thank you."

Chris chuckled and said, "Don't worry Blu, they aren't going to taze you... I think."

Blu was unbuckled from the tight straps and the feeling flowed back into his wings. One of the guards picked Blu up and he could literally smell the aftershave. They were walking down a hallway and Blu was starting to become more tense. He could hear the crude laughing of maniacs that were jailed behind steel doors.

They turned a corner and only a double-door was present. There were no dialers, guards, or cameras. It was just a regular door.

Chris flew in front of Blu and whispered to him, "I know how you feel Blu. Just think this. Every door leads to a new discovery. And a new discovery leads to new knowledge."

Blu entered and he already bumped into something. It was a large bed with more of those leather straps.

Isn't irony fun?

He looked around some more and Blu saw a one-way mirror. Somebody is going to be watching him and hopefully it won't be Davis. It felt weird to know that you can't see that specific person, but they can see you clearly.

"They're watching me?" Blu asked. The window seems darker everytime he glanced at it.

Chris said, "Yes Blu. That's how much they care about you. Or specifically, how much 'she' cares about you. Now, if you don't mind."

Chris waved him toward the bed. Blu laid on it and he felt the cushioning starting to swallow him. The guards cautiously strapped Blu and William Harrison stepped into the room.

William said in a comforting voice, "Just relax Blu, it will be over before you know it." He slipped a needle out of his pocket and slowly started to inject the medicine into Blu. The macaw instantly fell asleep and the operation began.

Linda, Tulio, Fernando, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, and even Luiz, watched intently through the glass window. They could see William injecting another medicine into Blu as he purposefully insert the needle into specific parts of the macaw's body.

For a while, things seemed calm. Then Blu started to quiver. The slight shaking ascend into a more vicious beat. Soon Blu was ferociously shaking in a couple of seconds.

The strapped bed shook along with him while William and the guards were trying to sustain Blu. William whispered to one of the guards and nodded. He left the room.

Blu continued the mini-earthquake and the guards were starting to struggle with the macaw's condition. William came into the observatory room and talked to Linda.

Her eyes were full of tears but her voices was nearly the same. "How long?" she asked.

William only replied, "Two week, during those weeks every night this will happen, make sure that Blu takes his medicine afterward for three times a day. We will monitor him for about a month or two and call us if anything goes wrong."

The shaking stopped.

* * *

><p>(One month later)<p>

Another month has passed and Blu's schizophrenia is supressed by the surgery and medication. During his healing, Linda was constantly in check with her precious bird. For the first two weeks, Blu would continously thrash around his bird cage while he slept. His wings would bang against the steel bars and his head would flick up and down for nearly fifteen minutes before he calmed down.

Sometimes Blu's thrashing would become so violent that his bird cage would nearly unhook itself and fall. So Linda tried to place it on the dining table which stretched six feet in length and width. This helped with the safety issue but it didn't ease Blu's condition as he continued thrashing for another two weeks.

Afterward, Blu was taking these medication that was suppose to help with his schizophrenia. He had to swallow these exteremely bitter pills and the taste of it would linger in his mouth and he would sometime lose his appetite.

Now in present time, Blu was casually perched on his little bird swing with the steel arch of the cage looming over his head. He had a pencil in his talon and he repeatedly tapped it against his head as he was trying to create a new theory.

Then, Linda gently tapped on the cage and said, "It's time for your medicine Blu." He slightly groaned because if he takes the medicine then ,not only, will the bitterness overhwhelm his hunger but this will affect his thinking by making him more mellow and dull.

Linda tried to force feed the pill to Blu's beak but he eagerly clamped it shut.

With a quick hand motion, Linda showed a cereal box in front of Blu's face, "Look Blu! Yummy isn't it?"

Blu admits that the trick is becoming quite old but the cereal does look appetizing and tempting. Without warning, Blu's taste bud disintegrated as the bitter pill somehow managed to escape into his mouth. "Got ya" Linda sneered.

Blu started to chug a heaving load of water and the doorbell rang. Linda opened the door and he could hear her talking in a warm voice.

"Oh hello. Don't be shy, come on in. I'm sure Blu would be more than happy to see you."

Chris entered the room with a huge grin on his face. The smile could have reached his eyes but stopped at the corner of his beak. "Blu" Chris said "I see you are perfectly healthy. Doing some math homeworks already?"

Blu smiled back and said, "Yes I am. A genius cannot rest even when he is injured or crippled." Chris continued smiling but his voice turned more worringly, "True. But a genius can't solve anything if he is dead."

Then the parrot flew on top of the table and landed slightly hard. "Blu, I want to talk to you about something." The word 'something' seems offfensive to Blu but he asked, "And what do you want to talk about? Trigonometry? Chemistry? Calculus?"

Chris still smiled but his voice changed again. "No. I want to talk about doors Blu."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's your arrow. Now move it around, thats right. Now move it to the review button. Type something in. Now go rob a bank. Just kidding!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You can check my bulletin board for my story update. I have published a preview for my new story "Phantom Company" so feel free to read it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris's talons wrapped around the handle and ,with a small tug, the door to the cage opened. The metal hinges slowly creaked as the door turned, and they knocked against the steel bar sounding like two nickels hitting each other.<p>

Blu's freedom was shown right in front of him he was still inside his cage. It was strange but he doesn't want to leave at all. This was Blu's home for nearly a month and it kept him from hurting himself and others.

"Well" Chris majestically said "care to step out Blu?" He extended his wings to the outside in a grandly way. Blu only took a step backward away from his freedom.

He wanted to stay as far away from the opened door; his schizophrenia hasn't occur in the past month, but would it come back if he steps outside? He was perfectly fine in his cage and why risk everything?

Even if his schizophrenia doesn't happen, then what's next? What will Blu do in the outside world?

Chris was still holding his wing majestically and he smiled his best smile yet. Blu swore that if there was a national smiling contest, then Chris would have gotten first prize.

"Come on Blu, just remember that every door leads to a new discovery. And a new discovery leads to a new knowledge. Don't you want that?"

Blu said, "I don't know. Do I?" Footsteps were heard and Linda walked in while presenting a plate of creamy hot chocolate ,with puffy marshmallows, and freshly baked cookies. She set it down on the dinner table and said, "Help yourselves guys and don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from."

The sweet aroma immediately poured into the room. Blu attentively watched Chris, who delicately snatched a cookie from the pile and bit it. His temptation grew even more when he saw the cookie being dunked into the cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"You want it?" Chris tauntingly said. The parrot bit the cookie again and he took his time chewing it thoroughly. Blu could imagine the chocolate chip that was melting inside Chris' mouth and the cookie being dunked into the hot chocolate.

Blu banged his head repetitively against the cage but it wasn't because of the surgery. Coincidentally, Linda offered another plate of fresh cookies and Chris ate away with a second helping, not paying attention to Blu's temper tantrum.

Then he finally shouted, "You win!" and Blu rapidly flapped his wings, causing a great turbulence, and he flew out of his cage. Chris could feel the air scuttle pass him as Blu flew past him, then, devouring the leftover cookies and hot cocoa.

"So good!" Blu said with his mouth full. Some bits of cookies fell onto the polished wood of the table and Chris closed the door on the cage. The perfect time for a lecture is now.

"So Blu" Chris said "do you really think that the delicacy in front of you is really worth your safety?" Blu's head was shaking up and down like a bobblehead. He could feel the sugary rush with every savory bite of the fresh cookie.

"And now, you cannot come inside your cage."

Blu immediately froze midway in his ravenous chewing and realized that Chris is blocking the entrance to the cage. In a scared voice, Blu hissed, "Let me back in."

Chris only broadened his shoulder a little bit more and said, "Why? Is it because you are afraid of your schizophrenia? Hmmm? Or is it because you want to get back to solving more equations?"

"Both!" Blu yelled. Anticipating his next move, Chris closed the door to the cage and locked it before Blu dashed towards him. He turned around quickly, and stood his ground while Blu was trying to tackle him.

Blu was certainly bigger than Chris but the parrot was more physically fit and he was able to hold off Blu for the entire time. "You have to let me back in! I'm a danger to everyone!"

"No you're not Blu! Just calm down and I will explain everything!" Blu stopped pushing his body against Chris and he slightly retreated backward. The sound of Linda preparing dinner was heard in the kitchen.

Chris straightened himself before saying, "Look at yourself Blu." The macaw tried to find a mirror but he saw Chris pointing downward. He was pointing at the dining table that they were standing on.

Blu looked down and he could see the rippled reflection of himself from the genteel wood surface. "Now, I want you to look closely. Do you see anything wrong?"

Blu's reflection looked perfectly fine but closer examination revealed that his eyes were bloodshot, his feathers were a mess, and there was something else. Something... a word that Blu hasn't used for quite a while but now is the perfect time.

"As you can see Blu, there is more to this than your physical appearance. You saw your reflection and deep inside, you know that there is something inside of you that is holding you back. Not by intellect, but by your feelings and guts."

Blu continued staring at his mirrored image and Chris continued talking.

"What does this have to do with doors? Now, there is a connection between them. Your reflection is an illusion of who you really are and so are doors. This door could say that it is going to lead you to "Never Never Land" and you could be flying with Peter Pan while looking like a cheeky hobo. Other doors, well... there are many kind of doors. There are the ones with the one knob, double handle, those automatic sliding doors from the supermarket, elevator doors, doors that leads to your past and futures, the one that tells you truth and lies, others helping you with your life, teaching you life lessons and education, doors that motivates you while some others will stomp your heart out, many doors Blu; just absolutely many doors."

This stirred Blu's mind a little bit and he started to feel dizzy. Chris grinned and said, "I know. I really do have a way with words don't I? " His smile slightly drooped toward a frown and Blu could visibly see that Chris was looking for something. His eyes would point to the left, right, and upward with his small grin concealing it.

Chris stopped and said, "It feels late, I should be getting back to William." Blu choked a bit on his cookie. The sweet chunk was stuck in his throat but he quickly flushed it with some warm cocoa. "Oh I'm sorry. I did not mean to remind you of him."

"It's fine" Blu wheezed and Chris took a step before stopping again. "Oh" he said" don't forget about the things I have taught you. Doors Blu. Think some of the things as doors and not for numbers and facts. Jewel would have wanted that."

Blu's mind started to race around. He has completely forgotten about Jewel, again!

"Chris! Is it alright if I can go back to the jungle?" The parrot took a leftover cookies from the plate and said, "I can't confine your freedom. Remember to take your medicine Blu, or he will come back."

Blu didn't even nod his head and he eagerly flew out of the house. The same wind pushing against Blu's face was deafening his hearing capability. He can only hear the "swooshing" noise of the dark day and the moon was fading onto the deep orange atmosphere.

Blu angled his wings downward and he took a steep dive into the forest. The same leaves brushed against him and the same vines dangled lifelessly around the trees.

Then the identical hollow of Blu's was left empty. The nest looked alone without anyone to rest on it; Blu was urged to jump into the heap of flattened twigs but a reason held him back. He couldn't do it. Not without Jewel. The one that he has quickly forgotten about and the one that helped him fly, feel, and lo**. No, not that word. Not now.

_"Remember Blu, every door leads to a new discovery. And a new discovery leads to a new knowledge. Don't you want that?" _

Right now, Blu doesn't know if he does want it. But he followed Chris's voice and obediently walked into the hollow; his vantage point changed in angles and his shadow, casting itself on the wood.

The medicine soon started to take a heavy toll on Blu's mind and soon he was nothing but a zombie. He couldn't think clearly and his feelings was stomped cold until there was nothing left.

Then his eyelids sloppily dropped downward from his sleepiness. Then it sharply rose upward when a wave of warmth wrapped around his body. Jewel was cuddling with him but it was a very bad timing.

Blu could have nestle along with her but the medicine. It was the medicine. Jewel felt Blu's distress so she tried to fix it by hugging him even more. Blu still didn't respond to her and he rudely turned his head away from her.

_"This isn't me! It's not me. Oh no. No,no,no. Please Jewel, please understand that it's the medicine. Don't leave me."_

Jewel wouldn't give up so easily and attempted to hug him with all of her effort. An effort that was rewarded with Blu rolling onto the side until his back was against her. He could already feel her sadness rising.

"It's the medicine isn't it?"

Blu was surprised at her gentleness and understanding. _"So she does understand."_ Blu slowly moved his head slightly up and down. The warmth dispersed from his body and he could hear Jewel standing back up.

"I just need some fresh air" was all she said. Then she flew out of the doorway with Blu falling asleep. There was no dream or nightmare. More like neutral.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blu was awoken by the tingling in his head. Then he realized that it was Jewel shaking him. "Jewel" Blu groaned, groggily standing up "why are you-"<p>

"We have to leave Blu, the spies, they are after us!" Blu remembered the voice. It was too familiar to be forgotten. William Davis picked Blu up and the macaw's eye was filled with bewilderment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're not real." Blu said. William didn't payed little attention to those word and he started to shove Blu toward the door. "You're not real!" Blu said with an even louder voice. William finally stopped pushing and he said, "I'm real, got that? I'm real." Blu only continued repeating like a broken record player, "You're not real, You're not real-"

The tempered crow snapped. "Dammit I'm as hell as real as you, Jewel, Chris, EVERYONE!" The terrible fright caused Blu to stumble backward with his legs being twisted together like curly french fries. Twigs were kicked upward and William tried to grab onto Blu before he could fall to his death.

But Blu tripped onto the edge of the hollow and Blu landed hard on a pile of leaves. He could hear the leaves and his back crunching against the ground. It helped broke his falls but Blu could feel the pain sweeping his entire back and head. His eyes rolled backward and he could see Jewel gliding towards him. "Blu!" she screamed "are you-"

"Jewel you have to run away! I can see William. He's back. Get help! Call Chris or Harrisson!" Then William flew out of the nest and landed on the piles of leaves. More crunching noise was heard from below the crow's talons.

"We have to go now Blu! The spies are going to capture you."

Jewel desperatedly wanted to help him but her guts told her to follow Blu's instruction. He's crazy, but he is also a genius and Jewel trusted Blu enough. She swerved her body to the right and flew away from Blu. Getting farther and farther away until she could only hear Blu's final word echoing throughout the sky.

His voice echoed to William, _"You're not real!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Autor's Note: The ending is starting to near and it is going to be quite sad. Please type a review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

William latched his wings onto Blu's and hauled him onto his feet. The macaw's face turned wrinkly and tight from the immense agony that layered his entire back. Now would be the good time for a chiropractor to work his magical hand on Blu's strained back.

The crow shoved Blu onward but his back ached once more and he immediately halted.

"Come on Blu! The spies."

This sent Blu into a frantic motion, "There are no spies and you are not real! Why can't you just go away!" Then it suddenly hit Blu.

Everything that William did was a clue, a hint of a figment of one's imagination, and it stood right in front of him the whole time.

How the human C.I.A agent understood what William said was the first clue. Blu remembered, _"If you break this bird's neck then I'll make sure to demote you back to janitorial work."_

It was so obvious. Then there was the mystery of how Blu was able to attract the C.I.A's attention. Thousands of miles away from the patriotic United States and his genius managed to leak in only a day.

Even if William Harrison told of this, then how would the U.S government react? A bird that is smarter than all humans? Blu didn't suspect this until now but now his suspicion is confirmed.

Then William interrupted Blu's train of thought. The agitated crow thrust his talons onto Blu's neck. The secured grip was squeezing the life out of him, and Blu was immobilized on the ground.

Real or not, Blu is dying with his throat not being able to supply the sufficient oxygen into his lungs. His wings flicked onto the ground, trying to grab hold of any item that could be used as a weapon.

Blu only clutched onto a patch of dry leaves and black earth. What was he going to do with them? Throw them at a crow, whose maintaining the upper hand, like a naughty five year old? The gripping only got tighter in less than the time that it would have taken for Blu to solve a simple algebraic equation.

William snarled, "Real enough for you?" Then he released his restraint.

Blu could feel his neck expanding from the rush of air that flowed into his throat once more. Never once in his life was Blu ever grateful for Mother Nature to be kind enough to supply life with air.

Blu's head started to feel light like helium and an aloof feeling fade onto the back of his mind. He blinked a couple of times with the dark shadow flashing before his brownish pupil. Then, like straight from a horror movie, when Blu blinked once more, he saw Pip.

He was holding the vividly orange book "Green Eggs and Ham" and he only stood there. William paid no attention to his sudden appearance and he returned back to business.

"It's time to get back to work Blu" he said. William plucked a sheet of paper out of nowhere. He shook the paper in front of Blu's face and he could see the tiny waves of ripple that streamed downward until it reached the bottom of the paper.

Blu didn't ponder for a second. He jumped onto his feet, once more, his wings fluttered to life, and he soared uncontrollably toward Pip. His head met the little bird's stomach.

Blu could feel Pip's breath being knocked out of his body as it blew onto the back of Blu's aching neck. Both birds fell down but Blu seized Pip's wing and he quickly drove him upward until Pip was on his feet again.

Breathing heavily, but able to hang onto his favorite book while standing. Then, stepping out of the shadow, was the human agent. His cast was still on his right arm but the deadly revolver still hanged onto his left hip.

"Pip let's go!"

They dashed through fallen trees and broken rubbles of rock. Blu could feel the revolver lifting with the bony finger ready to jam against the steel trigger while the iron sight was pointing its chipped metal at him. Giving greater accuracy and precision for the agent.

The familiar sound went. The trigger clicking, steel barrel turning and creaking, cocked hammer diving and striking the ignition with its blunt end, then the crackling of the speeding bullet.

Blu could feel it slicing its way towards him. Oh the pain and agony that he will feel. Suffering and being tortured by the embedded bullet while it ripped through muscle and bones, until he completely bleeds out from his wretched back.

Then it missed. The agent's left arm wasn't as good as his right, Blu thought. He didn't feel anything until a sharp screech vocalized his left side. The side where Pip ran along with him.

He didn't turn. A large part of Blu wanted to turn around, to drape his wings over his fallen friend, and to cry as he would for a brother. But he repressed the urging and instinct. He took a couple of short steps before preparing his wings for flight.

He could hear Pip cry out to him, "Blu! Don't leave me!"

But he did. "It hurts so much! Help me!" But he couldn't. "Come back!" But he wouldn't.

Then his stumbling momentum was enough. His wings rose toward the sky and Blu thrust himself into the air. Just like the night when Jewel left him because of her fear from his insanity. And just like that same night Blu left Pip ,just like Jewel leaving Blu, to wallow in their own demise.

Far away from any danger, Blu let his guards down and his emotion cleaned out his body. His visions blurred from the tears that was poured onto his eyes, his wings refusing to fly any further, and his mind panicking and dashingly racing.

Blu stumbled toward the ground like a snobbling fool. His head was burrowed deep into his wings where he cried his heart out. He couldn't stand it anymore. He created an impenetrable barrier from his friends, he chose intellect over lov* ,still not right, and he left his best friend to perish from a bullet that was meant for him.

Pip tried to guide Blu toward the light and away from the facts, numbers, theories, and shadows and what was his reward? Oh yea. A pointed lead that embedded itself onto his flesh while he scarily bleed out. The war in Blu's head only grew in size. His reality/imagination and intellect/imagination of an imagination were hating each other.

They were going to save their best soldier for last and Blu was going to be caught in a terrible crossfire. The best soldier was a mystery to Blu but he could care less. His ,still, light head rose upward along with his wings. He wearily stood on his own two feet and stumbled away while hitting his body against the trees.

Blu wanted to get away as far as possible. Away from the birds and people who have helped him and away from those who only brought him closer to darkness and facts. His intellect is officially a dam curse. But this curse can't be forgotten or beaten.

Blu cannot forget his hunger for knowledge as it continued to grow inside of him. He felt sickened by the ugliness of his mind. And though he hates to admit it from the tragedy and hating, he still has to crown it 'imaginative.'

And nobody knew better than himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: About a couple more chapters before this ends. Please leave a review if you felt touched or sad by this. Oh and check my bulletin board for my updates on stories. Also feel free to read "Phantom Company" and don't forget to type a review.<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: One more chapter before the ending! I am even planning on making a sequel depending on the amount of reviews, poll question, and popularity. So if you guys want a sequel then just type in one review. Any kind of reviews! One, two, three words as long as you give some feedbacks. (Though try to type at least one full sentence). That doesn't sound so hard does it?<br>**

* * *

><p>Blu's mind has completely shut down. The flows of ideas dried up like a withering lake that changed into a pond then to a puddle and soon to be, nothing. Everything went haywire, Blu thought to himself.<p>

A daunting figure cast its shadows over the ground and Blu looked upward. Not to his surprise, Chris and Jewel stood in front of him. Blu felt a little tense from their presence. Then Chris softly knocked his forehead with his talons and muttered, "Everything ruined. Oh everything is gone. Gone, gone, gone."

He rubbed the side of his aching temple and seated down onto the ground. Chris needed a moment to soak in everything. Taking in some deep breaths, exhaling smoothly, and continued doing so was his remedy for the headache that now stimulated his head.

Then he suddenly stopped rubbing. Chris took in another deep breath and when he exhaled, Blu could see the firm expression on Chris's face. What happen to smiling more often than frowning, Blu thought silently.

"It is really obvious that your schizophrenia has came back to haunt you Blu" Chris said. "Everything is ruined but it can be rebuilt like a door. It is an inside secret Jewel, pardon us if you mind. We will have to restart everything. New operations and new medicine should-"

Blu interrupted and his shoulder became broader. "No."

Nearly driving Chris to insanity, he shuddered, "Pardon? Did you just say-"

"No." Blu said, finishing the sentence. Jewel was about to intervene but Chris shook his head at her. Without an argument, Jewel settled down again.

"The operation and medicine doesn't fix schizophrenia Chris, it only smothers it and the flame would only come back even deadlier. Eating away at my mind until it is left charred and rotten."

Chris angrily snapped, "If you are suggesting a treatment that can permanently cure schizophrenia then you have got to be stupider than any mentally challenged being on this planet! There is no cure Blu. Some battles only result in a lost or a tie."

"But that kind of battle doesn't exist within this problem", retorted Blu. "I know how to beat this once and for all. And beside, I refuse to take part in the operation especially when I have to take the medicine."

"And why is that?" Chris asked with his patience being used at an alarming rate. And to think that Blu is smart enough to know that schizophrenia can't be cured.

Blu hesitantly said, "Because... because..."

Then he quickly glanced at Jewel for a while and she can see the sorrowfulness that swept his face. Jewel could immediately sense his sadness and she only looked downward. Then Blu continued, "Because, I can't respond to my… to my…"

"Come on Blu spit it out", said Chris.

Through gritted feelings and tensed emotions, Blu repeated, "Because, I can't respond to my beautiful Jewel. I love her with all of my heart and I hope she can forgive me for everything that I put her through."

Jewel was touched. Of course she forgives him! Then Blu looked even more heartache and he softly said, "I wasn't there for you Jewel when you really needed me. Was I?"

If Chris had a lip then he would have chewed it raw. Instead, his talons only clamped and grounded the rocks underneath him until it became unrecognizable. Then, his chest heaved outward from another inhaling and he sputtered, "Alright already. We're burning midnight fuel here so what do you intend on doing?"

Blu can supply an answer quickly. If his schizophrenia is pressing to retain his knowledge then that is the key to his sick-minded illness. Strike at the heart, and the rest shall fall.

"My intellect is the problem here. I need to forget everything that I have learned in the past months. It sounds preposterous but I know what I'm doing. We need to destroy everything that would link my mind back to knowledge. Journal and all even if it means taking down Davis."

Having to be remained silent long enough, Jewel spoke" Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's fly!"

* * *

><p>Nighttime cloaked over Rio and the chilly breeze blew against Blu's back as he was shoveling through the treasure trove of unread books that were well hidden inside Linda's book chest.<p>

Inside the house, the rustling of books being dropped were the only sounds that was made and Blu would sometime watch as they fall toward the ground with their hardcover and pages flapping like a bird before dropping dead.

Then, he could hear Chris softly yelling at him. "Blu! I think I found your journal!" Blu flew over to where Chris and Jewel were standing. Covered under the blanket of darkness, Blu could see the faint outlining of his journal. "So how should we destroy it?" Jewel asked.

Blu considered it for a while but Chris was quick to answer. "Not destroy it Jewel. As long as the journal is kept away from Blu then it should be fine. I mean, just think about what his journal could provide us. Theories that are soon to be facts and equations that will change math forever."

The plan sounded dandy enough but they needed Blu's approval.

"Blu?" Jewel asked "do you think it will work?" This threw Chris in a world of fits but he only stifled a husky groan.

Blu weighed the results in his mind. His imaginative mind to be precise.

In the meanwhile, Chris flipped through the journal's pages once more with the steady sound of the thin pages being turned. It would be a terrible waste of mind to let such knowledge be lost forever and to also go unnoticed. So Chris carefully examined each equation before moving onto the next with the hope that he will remember most of it.

Blu was about finished musing about the outcome and he doubled check his results. If the journal was to be taken away from him, then there is a great chance that his schizophrenia would not occur. As long as he doesn't see it or remember it, then he will be fine.

Blu finally replied, "Fine. You can take the journal away." Chris finished glancing over the last page of the journal before he satisfyingly shut the book.

"A very good choice Blu now-"

Every sound died off in Blu's head. The same sense spread through his mind again but Blu was fully prepared.

Davis stepped from the corner of the blackest shadow, eyes shining mildly that gave Blu the only hint that he was standing there. His black coating of feather was too perfect for the darkness to camouflage him.

His wings were outstretched sarcastically, the harsh voice rewinding into Blu's memory. _"Real enough for you?"_

Chris stopped talking when he was awared that Blu was staring into space. A vein pulsed from his head but he suddenly realized what was going on.

But Blu ,not turning around, placed his wing in front of Chris's face, signaling him that he has everything under control. Seeing this, Jewel grew worried but she too obeyed and stayed put. The moonlight that aimed at the clear window shifted and everyone's shadow moved. Everyone except Davis's.

"Your shadow" Blu said "it's not moving." Davis didn't even bother to look but he advanced toward. His eye's lighting only got closer and closer 'till Blu could see the black ridges of Davis's pupil.

Then he coarsely said, "Maybe if you keep that journal of yours then you can tell me why my shadow isn't moving."

Blu looked deeply into Davis's eye and whispered, "I don't need the journal. Your shadow cannot move because you are not real."

Chris and Jewel were perched on a tabletop in case Blu was going to turn insane once more. They watched Blu's head turning slowly to the right as if someone was walking around him. Jewel could imagine Davis circling around Blu with his words persuading him to become a schizophrenic.

Then he stopped strolling by the way Blu's head stopped abrutly. Acting victoriously, Davis asnwered back, "Ok. I'm not real. But if I am not here, then Pip musn't be real too right?"

What!

This can't be real, Blu thought. Schizophrenia are suppose to bind you into believing that your imagination is real. But Pip. He was there for Blu and shed some light back into his mind. Otherwise, he might not have even recognize that Davis was real even if Jewel told him.

"Blu?"

Too familiar and young to be forgotten. Blu twisted his head around and saw Pip who was injured but alive! A cloth was wrapped around his left wing where the bullet entered.

Flushed with joy, Blu wanted to fly over and bear hug until Pip's eyes were popping outward. He crazily smiled at Chris and Jewel but they were not smiling back at all.

Blu's smile tarnished away and he looked at Pip again. "Pip?" Blu anxiously asked. The trojon sighed and Davis became aggravated to the max.

"You are suppose to be working with me Pip! And don't think I'm leaving you out of this Blu. Both of you work for me!"

The path was laid in front of Blu with only two simple ways:

1. Revert to his normal self and continue living the good life.

2. Take a chance, turn heartless, be stuck in a spiraling world that only revolves around knowledge.

The answer was pretty clear to Blu. He looked at Davis one last time and said, "I work for nobody. Go find yourself a new pet because this bird ain't yours."

Then he turned his back against him and glared at Pip for a while. So small and very young yet he was filled with warmth, comfort, and wisdom that Blu will never have gotten if he stayed a genius.

Blu bent downward so his eyes are leveled with Pip's. The world seems different from this tiny height leaving Blu to ponder what it would have been like if he was Pip for the day.

Then he softly whispered, "I can't talk to you anymore Pip. You are the best friend that I have,is, and will, ever know throughout my entire life. Nobody and nothing will replace you in my reserved spot." Blu pointed at his head. "In here, is where you will always be."

Pip stifled a little with teardrops dripping downward. "I will never forget you Pip. Goodbye forever."

Blu wrapped both of his wings around him and he could feel the tears collecting onto his feather. However, in reality, Blu was only hugging himself.

"Um, Blu?" Chris said but stopped in mid-sentence.

Blu continued hugging Pip (himself) until Davis interrupted, "Blu! Don't you dare!" Slowly, he raised himself upward until he was standing on his two legs again and he walked away with Davis yelling after him.

"This is pathetic Blu! You hear me! You are just pathetic!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I was really busy because I had to read The Odyssey. 500 pages of pure boredom. Don't forget to review and the end is only one chapter away. Oh and I posted a poll for the sequel so tally in your precious vote!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Twelve_

Many months have passed and it was a very difficult time for Blu, during his stage of recovery. His schizophrenia isn't going to vanish out of thin air so ,during those time, it constantly tried to persuade Blu to believe that Davis and Pip was real.

Only an hour after Blu left Linda's house, the human C.I.A agent was leaning against a tree, toiling with Blu's fear by tapping the side of his shining revolver.

Blu paid no attention to the threat, only to hear the tapping grow louder.

_Be strong _Blu thought. _Don't give up now._

If not for Jewel and Chris walking beside him, Blu might have quickly given up but ,afraid to let them down so early, he ignored the agent and continued walking.

The next week, Blu was flying through a countless amount of trees, trying to find some mangos for Jewel. After Blu has searched his ,estimated, thirty-fourth tree, his mind gave no warning as William Davis pounced in front of him. Blu nearly lost his footing when he edged over the tree's thick trunk, but he had a centimeter to spare.

All suited with his bowler hat and outfit, Davis didn't spare a second as he harshly spat, "Am I real now?"

* * *

><p>It has been quite a while and Jewel was starting to grow impatient and worried at the same time. As she waited on a trunk, Pedro and Nico suddenly emerged out of the sky and yelled after Jewel.<p>

"Jewel you have to hurry! Blu is going crazy again" hollered Nico.

Just like a gunshot, Jewel was already gone, leaving the duo in confusion as to where she went.

* * *

><p>A huge crowd of birds circled around Blu as he nervously praced around.<p>

"C'mon Blu! It is so obvious, can't you see!" hissed Davis. "If it wasn't for me, then your head would have been blown off from those spies. And just imagine how famous you would be Blu. I could show everyone the work that you have done."

Birds were rudely pushed away as Jewel broke through the layers of bird, only to see that Blu was walking in circles while rapidly muttering to himself, "This can't be real, this can't be real, no, no, no, this can't be-"

A wing clasped around his shoulder and he spun around, seeing Jewel in front of him. She can feel the fear coursing as Blu nervously shook.

"Blu, listen to me. It's ok, everything is going to be ok."

Davis stepped in and grasped Blu's other shoulder. "Don't listen to her Blu, she's only going to bring you down. There would be nothing in your head if you keep this up."

Blu's mind nearly snapped like a celery stick until Jewel caught him by both wings. In a pleading voice Jewel said, "Please Blu, please. I really need you right now and I promise that I won't leave you. Just please."

Blu's schizophrenia was making a final push but Davis waited for the decision. After everything he has gone through, it made Blu more confused but the choice was obvious. In a gentle squeeze, Blu held Jewel in his wing and whispered softly, "Let's go."

Jewel nodded her head and leaded Blu out of the dispersing crowd. And as they walked away, Blu could hear Davis sarcastically shouting, "Ladies and gentleman! The great Tyler Blu Gunderson!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Blu confronted Pip in a very difficult conflict. After what happened the day before, Jewel was forced to follow Blu wherever he went, no matter how weird or annoying it is to him.<p>

Blu realized that if his schizophrenia dies, then his intellect dies with it too as every knowledge slip through his head. He couldn't remember any calculus, biology, history, trigonometry, along with nearly everything. At least, Blu could still solve some physics which is good enough for him but not enough for his mind.

Blu was intentionally walking to drive Jewel crazy since he remembers that she prefers flying over walking in any day, months, years, or millenium. Finally Jewel said, "Um, I'm going to go somewhere really quick. I'll be back soon, I just need a little break."

Blu continued walking without even turning around as he can hear a soft flapping. Smiling a bit to himself, Blu started to wonder about the future when he feels the sensation that something was blocking the way.

Eyesights drawn downward, Blu saw Pip ,holding a Dr. Seus book, with his wings stretched outward for Blu to hug him. A moment came, and Blu's instinct was to hug Pip back but he fought the urge. However, his will was nearly broken after another moment has passed until a couple of passing marmosets hanged downward from a tree with their tails wrapped around the trunk to support them.

"Hey, it's that super smart bird!" shouted one of them. "Is it really you? Oh, say something smart!"

Not knowing whether it was an insult or not, Blu felt a bit relieved that he can now focus on the nosey monkey. "Unfortunately, I think you have the wrong bird. Beside, I think he is forever gone if you know what I mean."

Terribly confused were the monkeys until they finally caught on with a long "ohhhhhhh."

Blu turned to see Jewel running after him, clearly trying to convince him that she didn't leave just so she could fly for a while. Blu didn't mind it actually, it wasn't even the least for what he put everyone through, but it would be better if Blu was to start fixing it now.

Blu grabbed hold of Jewel's wing and they "walked" around Pip who glumly kicked the dirt floor. Blu felt a bit bad but it could have been worse. If it was Davis, then the mad crow would have thrown himself over a cliff and yell his head off. Then, everything became better and more peaceful.

* * *

><p>A couple of more weeks has passed as Blu sat peacefully at the very edge of the cliff where he once took his first flight attempt and utterly failed with a near-death experience. The good and terrifying memories took him back through time.<p>

Blu closed his eyes and pictured everything that happened from Linda's bookstore to right now. The scenery felt blissful, and he opened his eyes once more to find the tangy sunset dripping onto the ocean. The light rays made the water sparkled, creating the most perfect sunset. Blu wished that Jewel was here but she was busy guarding the three eggs that is soon to be hatched.

Then a small scraping was heard when Chris stepped near him. Blu can see that he was smiling once more and he soon grinned along.

"So" Chris said "ain't the sun a beauty by being both in life and entertainment. I mean, it gave birth to mother nature to spring its beautiful flowers and animal while shining the warmth onto this blessed planet."

Blu never heard Chris talked like this before and he nearly chuckled until Chris poked his shoulder and pointed to a chess set that sat on a smooth stump.

"You scared?" Chris asked with his smile growing a bit wider.

Blu inhaled deeply, stood up, and replied, "Yes I'm terrified, mortified, stupefied, by you."

"Splendid! Your first move then."

The result wasn't so surprising as Chris took a quick victory over Blu. Of course, the parrot couldn't help it but letting Blu win would probably drive his suspicion. With a quick goodbye ,since Chris is leaving Rio, Blu walked back toward his hollow in case the hatchlings were to be born. Coming over a low hill, Blu saw Davis and Pip for the last time.

To Davis, he knew that there was no chance that Blu was ever going to admit that he was real, so he abrutly threw his bowler hat onto the ground and smushed it until the top part was caving inward. Then he walked away with no word leaving his beak.

Pip was something more... (well 'something' can be appropriate at some point) as he lifted his wings toward the dying sky. Blu nodded his head for he clearly knew what was going on.

Then, Pip gently waved his goodbye and he walked passed Blu. The macaw turned around but saw nothing but a long stretch of rocks and dirt. Slowly the light faded away as night took over the daily shift.

Deciding to enjoy the scenery, Blu walked instead of flying but he hastily picked up his pace. But, slowly and surely, his head momentarily glanced toward the night sky as his wings pointed upward, making shapes as he went along.

The shape?

Linda, Tulio, Fernando, Pip, Pedro, Nico, Rafael, Luiz, Jewel, and himself. All huddling together by Blu's imagination...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The End! I don't know if the conclusion was good or not but at least I finished the story. R&amp;R and be sure to stay updated with my bulletin board because there are going to be a lot more stories that are arriving shortly. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
